J Phoenix Die Nachfahren
by MissAssassin
Summary: [Vorerst abgebrochen!] Harry hat genug von seinem Leben als goldener Junge Gryffindors und nimmt eine neue Identität an: Jerry Phoenix. soft DMHPSlash vorerst letzter Teil... lesen!
1. Prolog

Prolog 

_Dunkel…_

_es war dunkel… _

_um ihn herum… _

_in ihm drin… _

_überall nur dunkel…_

_dunkel… _

_bleiernde Dunkelheit, schwärze…_

_Finsternis die alles erstickte,_

_alles was anfing zu leuchten wurde im Keim erstickt…_

_keine Freude…_

_keine Fröhlichkeit…_

_kein Glück…_

_keine Liebe…_

_nur tiefe Schwärze die alles bedeckte…_

_und er wollte es so._

_Besser Dunkelheit als Erinnerung…_


	2. Kapitel 01

Kapitel 1 

„Hallo! Hermine!!", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme rufen, und schon kam auch deren Besitzer in Sichtweite.

„Ron!" rief sie ihm zu und lachte ihn vergnügt an, während sie ein kleines Kind davon abhielt in den Käfig ihres fauchenden Katers Krummbein zu fassen.

„Na, wie waren die Ferien?", hörte sie Rons Stimme jetzt direkt neben ihrem Ohr, als er sie von hinten Umarmte. Lächelnd drehte sie sich in seiner Umarmung um, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Jaja, die Lieeeebe…", rief  Fred theatralisch, als er nun auch mit dem Rest der Weasley-Familie bei Hermine ankam, und drückte seine Hände dramatisch an sein Herz.. Ron wurde tiefrot, kurz davor sich auf seinen Bruder zu stürzen, doch seine Freundin hielt ihn lächelnd davon ab.

„Hallo, wie geht's euch? Wie waren die Ferien?", fragte sie die Ankommenden.

„Gut, wie immer und deine?"

„Meine auch, ich war zu Hause, auch mal wieder schön."

Mrs. Weasley warf eine Blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Kinder, Kinder, habt ihr mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Es ist gleich 11Uhr, euer Zug fährt ab! Los, einsteigen, sonst fährt er ohne euch!!", trieb sie alle an.

„Aber Harry ist noch nicht da!!", wiederstrebte Ron.

„… Der wird auch nicht mehr kommen. Und jetzt steigt ein.", vernahmen sie die kühle Stimme von Prof. McGonagall.

Erschrocken fuhren sie herum.

„Waaaaas?!? Aber warum denn?", riefen Ron und Hermine.

„Das brauchen Sie noch nicht zu wissen, Prof. Dumbledore macht nachher dazu eine Ankündigung in der Halle. Steigt jetzt ein."

Mit diesen Worten stieg sie selbst in den Zug und lies ein paar vor Schreck wortlosen Schüler zurück.

„Aber… aber…", murmelte Ginny immer wieder. Wie mechanisch verabschiedeten sie sich alle von Mrs. Weasley und stiegen nun endlich in den Zug.

~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~

Er hatte schlechte Laune, sehr schlechte Laune. Die hatte er jedes Jahr, wenn er aus den Ferien kam, doch diesmal hatte er besonders schlechte. Er hasste Ferien, er hasste, hasste, hasste sie! Theoretisch müsste er jetzt gute Laune haben, weil sie endlich vorbei sind, aber die Erinnerungen an die Zeit auf Malfoy Manor ließen das nicht zu. Er hasste es dort zu sein, die Demütigungen ertragen zu müssen, seiner Schwächen bewusst zu werden, hasste es ein Malfoy zu sein. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich was für ein Monster er in seinem letzten Leben gewesen sein muss, dass er in diesem so gestraft wurde. Was, verdammt noch mal, hatte er verbrochen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach wie jeder andere aus Hogwarts auch schöne Ferien haben?

Leise vor sich hinfluchend betrat er das Gleis 9 ¾. Es war noch fast leer, erst eine Person war außer ihm da. Das war zu erwarten gewesen, schließlich fuhr der Hogwarts-Express ja auch erst in zwei Stunden. Die andere Person hatte er auch zuerst gar nicht bemerkt. Vollkommen in schwarz gehüllt und im Schatten stehend war sie {Ich schreibe sie; sie = die Person} kaum zu sehen, jedoch fühlte er aber die kalte Aura, die diese Person umgab. Einen Moment musterte er sie. Sie war etwa so groß wie er, gekleidet in einen tiefschwarzen Umhang dessen große Kapuze sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Auch schien die Person männlich zu sein. Zwar waren die Schultern nicht allzu breit, sie schien eher schmal gebaut, doch hatte sie keine äußeren Merkmale, die auf dessen Weiblichkeit hinwiesen. Also nahm er mal an diese Person wäre männlich. Die kalte Aura ließ ihn ein wenig schaudern, er war schon immer sehr empfindlich im Fühlen von Auren anderer Personen gewesen.

An einer Schattigen Stelle stellte er sein Gepäck ab, lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm, zog wie die Fremde Person seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und schloss die Augen um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Konzentrieren auf sein Geheimnis, konzentrieren auf seine Fähigkeiten. Fähigkeiten von denen niemand außer ihm etwas wusste, nicht seine Freunde, nicht seine Familie. Niemand durfte etwas darüber wissen; Er wusste nur zu gut, was der dunkle Lord mit den Leuten machte, die Fähigkeiten besaßen wie er, und sein Vater wäre sicher nicht so zimperlich es dem Lord zu verschweigen, wenn er es wüsste, nur weil er sein Sohn war. Und darauf konnte er gut verzichten. Als Kind hatte sein Vater ihn mal mitgenommen, als der dunkle Lord ihn rief. Dieser war mit ihm in einem großen Haus spazieren gegangen und hatte mit ihm über seine Zukunft geredet, darüber, dass er eines Tages seinen Platz neben seinem Vater einnehmen würde, oder sogar dessen Platz. Irgendwann waren sie dann auch in den Keller gegangen, einen Keller voller Leid und Elend. Der Lord zeigte ihm die Menschen, die dort unten leben mussten, wenn man es als Leben bezeichnen konnte, erzählte dass sie seltene Fähigkeiten besaßen, erzählte, wie er sie sich zu nutzen machte. Dumm wie er als kleines Kind nuneinmal gewesen ist fragte er auch prompt, was das denn für Fähigkeiten wären, woraufhin der Lord nur eiskalt lachte und ihm von ihnen erzählte. Einige dieser Menschen konnten ohne Zauberstab zaubern, sogenannte Magids, andere konnten mit ihrem Geist ihre Körper verlassen und ließen sich nur mithilfe verschiedener Zaubertränke in ihrem Körper und als seine Sklaven halten und noch andere konnten Gedankenlesen oder ähnliches. Es hatte ihn verängstigt, sehr verängstigt. Zwar war er ein kleines Kind, jedoch nicht ganz dumm, zu seinem Glück. Er verschwieg dem Lord, dass er zwei dieser Fähigkeiten besaß und rettete sich damit das Leben. Schon früh in seiner Kindheit hatte er bemerkt, dass er zaubern konnte, ohne Zauberstab oder -sprüche, einfach indem er sich vorstellte was passieren würde. Eine sehr nützliche Fähigkeit. Dass er seinen Körper verlassen kann bemerkte er später, als er ungefähr neun Jahre alt war. Die ersten Male, als es noch unabsichtlich passierte, war er sehr erschrocken gewesen, wenn er zum Beispiel auf einmal sich selbst angesehen hatte, von außen, nicht durch eine Spiegel. So bemerkte er auch, dass seine sonst sturmgrauen Augen beim Anwenden dieser Fähigkeit weiß zu leuchten begannen, woraufhin er sie dabei immer geschlossen hielt. Zwar sah man das Weiß auch durch die geschlossenen Lider, aber nicht allzu stark. Mit der Zeit lernte er seine Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, sie zu beherrschen und mit ihnen zu leben. Zu seinem Glück lassen sich solche Fähigkeiten und das Zaubern als Magid nicht vom Zauberei-Ministerium orten, wie z.B. das Zaubern mit dem Zauberstab. 

Es war nun schon eine Weile her, seit er das letzte mal seinen Körper verlassen hatte (seine Magid-Fähigkeiten benutzte er regelmäßig) und brauchte deswegen ersteinmal ein paar Sekunden, um sich außerhalb seines Körpers zurechtzufinden. Dann streckte er langsam seine mentalen Fühler nach dieser Fremden Person aus und fand sie auch sofort. Diese Aura war nicht zu übersehen. Vorsichtig tastete er die Aura genauer ab, denn hinter der Kälte mussten sich die wahren Gefühle dieser Person verstecken. Kein Mensch konnte so eiskalt und ohne Gefühle sein, hinter einer solchen Kälte konnte man sich nur verstecken. Das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, er tat es schließlich auch. Kurz schwankten seine Gedanken zu Potter ab. Zu dem war er auch immer kalt und gemein gewesen, auch wenn es ihm Leid tat. Eigentlich mochte er Potter, aber es hatte ihn verletzt, als dieser seine Freundschaft schon bei der zweiten Begegnung ablehnte. Vielleicht war er deswegen immer extra-fies zu ihm, genau konnte er nicht sagen warum. Bloß weil ihre Häuser verfeindet waren, daran konnte es doch nicht liegen, dieser Grund war zu banal. Er riss sich zusammen und wendete sich wieder der fremden Person zu. Hass. Das war das erste Gefühl, das auf ihn einströmte. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fassen, so enorm war der Hass, der diese Person beherrschte. Purer abgrundtiefer Hass. Er hatte mitleid mit dieser Person. Was musste passiert sein, dass man einen solchen Hass aufbaute? Was konnten Muggel ihm getan haben, dass er sie so hasste? Denn der Hass war größtenteils über Muggel. Er selbst mochte Muggel ja auch nicht, ab so sehr hassen… Vorsichtig, fast schon sanft drang er weiter in die Aura ein, ließ den Hass hinter sich. Schmerz und Leid waren die nächsten Gefühle, auf die er stieß. Sein Mitleid verstärkte sich. Wer auch immer das war konnte einem aber wirklich leid tun. Schnell tastete er sich weiter und stieß auf eine Leere. Weite leere, viel Dunkelheit, immer wieder mal von einer Welle Leid überflutet. Er drang weiter ein, suchte etwas, das Freude oder Glück wenigstens nahe kam. Stattdessen fand er Enttäuschung. Wie konnte ein Mensch so leben? So total freudlos? Wieder schwirrte Draco eine frage durch den Kopf: Was musste einem Menschen nur wiederfahren, um so zu werden? Wie kann jemand eine Aura haben, die fast zur Hälfte aus Leid, Schmerz und Trauer besteht und deren Rest fast ausschließlich aus Hass und Leere bestand?

„Und, hast du gefunden, was du suchst?", hörte er mit einemmal eine ihm irgendwie bekannte männliche Stimme. Woher kannte er sie nur? Schnell kehrte er in seinen Körper zurück, öffnete nach ein paar Mal blinzeln vollständig  die Augen und blickte auf. Vor ihm stand der Fremde.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht." 

Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und versuchte das Gesicht des anderen zu erkennen, doch leider war es gut in der dunklen Kapuze verborgen.

„Mach das nicht noch einmal.", sagte die Person vor ihm kalt aber leise und eindeutig drohend. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl die Stimme zu kennen.

Moment mal… etwa…

„Potter?!"

„Willst du was?"

„Bist du das, Potter?"

„Wer ich bin hat dich nicht zu interessieren."

Plötzlich hatte Draco das Bild vor Augen, wie Harry bei dem Trimagischen Turnier mit dem Toten Cedric Diggory im Arm wieder aufgetaucht ist. Der leere und doch so leidvolle Blick.

„Du bist Potter, da bin ich mir zu 99% sicher."

„99%?"

„Du hast dich verändert."

„Man verändert sich im Laufe der Zeit…"

„Was ist dir passiert?"

„Seit wann interessiert sich ein Malfoy dafür, wie es einem Potter geht?"

„Und seit wann hasst ein Potter Muggel?"

„Das geht dich ja wohl nichts an."

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht, ich möchte es aber trotzdem wissen."

„Warum, damit du einen Grund mehr hast über mich herzuziehen? Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Das gesprochene hatte Malfoy wirklich getroffen und nachdenklich gemacht. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Potter und er war aus irgendeinem Grund enttäuscht, dass dieser es ihm nicht sagen wollte. Doch welchen Anlass hatte dieser dazu? Es stimmte doch, dass er die ganzen letzten Jahre nur über ihn hergezogen ist, warum sollte der Andere ihm auf einmal vertrauen?

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie sich nur schweigend gegenüber gestanden hatten brach Harry die Stille wieder.

„Ich schlage einen Kompromiss vor: Du verrätst nicht, wer ich bin, und ich verrate nicht, was du kannst. Deal?"

„Ich schlage einen anderen vor: Ich gebe dir die Hand, und nimmst sie diesmal an. Deal?"

Draco streckte ihm die Hand hin. Einen Moment schien Harry zu überlegen, dann ergriff er sie.

„Deal. Ich verrate nichts, du verrätst nichts."

„Deal. Nenn mich Draco."

„Von jetzt an nenn mich Jerry. Jeremy Phoenix."

Draco grinste.

„Cooler Name, Jerry. Aber glaubst du nicht, dass dich deine Schlammblutfreunde erkennen werden? Ich hab dich schließlich auch erkannt."

„Nenn sie nicht meine Freunde…" zischte Jerry nur kalt.

„Komm runter. Wenn du dich so leicht provozieren lässt kommst du nicht weit." 

„…"

„Und was sagen die Lehrer dazu?"

„Wozu?"

„Zu Jerry. Was sagst du ihnen?"

„Nichts, sie wissen nicht, dass ich es bin."

„Äh… nimmst du nie die Kapuze ab?"

„Doch, sobald ich den richtigen Zauber gefunden hab."

„Zauber?"

„Um mein Aussehen zu verändern. Die Narbe ist schon weg…"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts."

Jerry drehte sich weg, wich ihm aus.

„Ich weiß, wir waren nie die besten Freunde, aber willst du es mir nicht sagen?"

„Viel hat sich verändert, vielleicht werden wir ja Freunde…"

„Ja, vielleicht. Ich habe dich nie gehasst."

„Ich mochte dich nicht, aber gehasst hab ich dich auch nicht." 

Nachdenklich die Stirn runzelnd blickte Draco den Anderen an.

„Nimm mal die Kapuze ab.", forderte er Jerry auf. Der stockte.

„Ich… Sekunde."

Jerry senkte den Kopf so weit, dass Draco nichts mehr sehen konnte und hielt sich dann eine Hand vors Gesicht.

 Draco sah einen Lichtschimmer, der durch die Kapuze schien. Dann erlosch er. Jerrys Hand schien sein Gesicht abzutasten, dann zuckte er leicht und Draco vernahm ein leises unterdrücktes zischen.

„Tut mir Leid, Draco, aber jetzt nicht.", murmelte er.

Dieser packte ihn am Arm und zog die Kapuze einfach weg. 

Fassungslos starrte er in Jerrys Gesicht.

„Scheiße, was ist dir denn passiert?"

Ärgerlich riss dieser sich los und zog die Kapuze wieder über.

„Mach das noch einmal…" zischte er erneut, diesmal drohend. Dann hob er wieder die Hand und wieder war ein Lichtschimmer zu sehen. Diesmal hielt er länger und nach ein paar Sekunden hob er die zweite Hand dazu. Nach etwa einer Minute erlosch der Schimmer wieder und er senkte eine Hand, während er mit der Anderen die Kapuze vom Kopf zog.

Sein Gesicht, das vorher blau, geschwollen zerkratzt und zerschlagen war, war wieder wie immer, nur das die Narbe fehlt. Finster starrte er den anderen an.

„Mach das noch mal und ich schwöre dir du würdest dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein. Fass mich nie wieder an, wenn ich es nicht will, kapiert?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig, was die Drohung jedoch noch verstärkte, und hätte man mit den Blicken Menschen töten können wäre Draco jetzt Vergangenheit.

„Du bist ein Magid?" fragte dieser nur ohne weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Du bist auch einer."

„Ja. Darf ich?" Andeutungsweise hob Draco seine Hand in Richtung Jerrys Gesicht. Dieser nickte nur stumm.

Sanft fuhren die fremden Hände über Jerrys Gesicht, streichelten es. Er schloss die Augen und entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Du bist ein Magid, du brauchst keinen Spruch um dir ein neues Gesicht zu machen."

„Ich… wusste nicht wie ich aussehen wollte…"

„Schade, du hast ein sehr schönes Gesicht… soll ich dir ein neues machen?"

„Wenn du möchtest…" skeptisch blickte Jerry Draco an, dann nickte er. Der Andere lachte leise.

„Keine Angst, ich verhunz dich schon nicht.", kicherte er, während er mit ein paar von Jerrys Haarsträhnen spielte, „Die Haare müssen auf jeden Fall anders, so fallen sie zu sehr auf. Die Augen lass ich vielleicht, sie sind so schön, ich will sie nicht verändern. Allerdings fallen sie auf, gerade weil sie so schön sind."

Nachdenklich musterte er den Dunkelhaarigen.

„Es ist wirklich schade. Ich mach zuerst die Haare, ja? Hmmmm… wie wär's mit glatten Haaren?" Jerrys Haare wurden glatt und fielen locker um sein Gesicht herum.

„Etwas länger vielleicht, und der Schnitt…"

Wieder sah Jerry aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich seine Haare veränderten. Draco nickte zufrieden.

„Welche Haarfarbe hättest du denn gerne?"

„Mmmm… ich weiß nicht, hab mir eigentlich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht… Aber ich glaube mit helleren Haaren erkennt man mich nicht so leicht…"

„Garkeine so schlechte Idee. Ich glaub ich mach fürs erste nur Haare und Augen anders, die sind am auffallensten {Öhhhmmm, ein echtes Shit-Wort...} an dir. Was hältst du von… Malfoy-Blond?"

Wieder kicherte er leise während er die Haare umfärbte.

„Nein, wohl eher nicht. Du scheinst eher ein dunkler Haarfarbe-Typ zu sein."

Langsam lies er die Haare immer dunkler werden, bis sie ganz schwarz waren.

„Ja, dunkle Haare sind wirklich besser. Willst du Strähnen?"

„Ist mir egal."

„Dann lass ich es, so ist gut. Was für eine Augenfarbe willst du haben?"

„Egal."

„Mach mal die Augen zu… und jetzt wieder auf… zu… auf… zu… auf… entweder schwarz oder so? Blau mag ich nicht." 

Er hielt Jerry seine Hand vor die Nase, in der er sich wie in einem Spiegel sehen konnte. Er hatte jetzt die gleiche Augenfarbe wie Draco. Jerry lächelte, als er sein neues Aussehen sah.

„So ist okay. Ich mag die Farbe, sie ist wie deine. Du hast auch schöne Augen."

Sie lächelten einander an.


	3. Kapitel 02

Hallo, erst mal! Hmmm, also ich wollte nur einen kurzen Einwurf machen, für alle, die diese Fic jetzt bei fanfiction.net lesen. Ich habe die Story schon im Animexx veröffentlicht, d.h., ich werde erst einmal die bis jetzt vorhandenen Chapters nach und nach hochladen. Also nicht böse sein wenn ich ersteinmal die Kommentare unkommentiert lasse, da sie sich bis jetzt ohnehin aus den nächsten bereits fertigen Kapiteln ergeben. Sollte eine ganz neue Frage auftauchen antworte ich aber, versprochen!! Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!! 

~Assassin.

Kapitel 2 

Langsam füllte sich der Bahnsteig mit Leuten.

Draco und Jerry hatten sich die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, strahlten eine schier unnahbare Kälte in Richtung der anderen aus, dass keiner sie ansprach. Als der Zug einfuhr stiegen sie sofort ein und besetzten das hinterste Abteil. Schweigend nahmen sie nebeneinander Platz und starrten an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Seufzend schob sich Jerry die Kapuze vom Kopf und lehnte ihn ans Fenster. Ein leises klick war zu hören. Verwundert sah Draco, nachdem er sich seinen Umhang ausgezogen hatte zu Jerry.

„Deine Brille!", rief er plötzlich aus, „Mit der Brille erkennt dich jeder, oder man stempelt dich als Harry-Potter-Fan ab."

Irritiert nahm sein Sitznachbar sie ab.

„Aber jetzt seh ich nichts mehr…", beschwerte er sich. Draco seufzte.

„Augen zu!", befahl er. Jerry spürte wie seine Augen heiß wurden, er wollte sich schon meckern, als es ganz plötzlich wieder aufhörte. Vorsichtig schlug er die Augen auf und… er sah. Er konnte jetzt schärfer sehen als er es vorher selbst mit Brille getan hatte.

„Danke!", sagte er überrascht, „Darauf hätte ich aber auch allein kommen können…"

„Wenn wir sowieso schon dabei sind, soll ich dann auch weitermachen? Man erkennt dich noch."

„Von mir aus, wenn du willst."

„Gut. Wie willst du aussehen? Wie ein Crabbe-Goyle-Verschnitt, oder ein Durchschnittsgesicht wie Flint, oder eher was hübsches wie Zabini?"

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf Jerrys Gesicht.

„Sosooooo, du findest also Zabini hübsch, ja? Das sollte ich mir wohl merken!"

Ein leichter Rotschimmer erschien auf Dracos Wangen und er blickte verschämt zu Boden.

„Na und?", er suchte nach Worten um sich zu verteidigen, doch ihm fiel nichts ein.

„Schon gut, du hast ja recht, Zabini ist hübsch.", lachte der Schwarzhaarige amüsiert, dann wurde er wieder ernster und meinte nachdenklich: „Also, dass ausgerechnet du Jungs hübsch findest hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich hab dich eher für so einen Weiberhelden gehalten…"

„Ich… ich… ach was, na und? Steh ich halt auf Jungs…"

Er drehte sich weg um seine Verlegenheit nicht zu zeigen. Mit einemmal spürte er, wie Jerry sich zu ihm rüberlehnt, eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, den anderen Arm um seine Hüfte legt und ihm ein kleinen Kuss in den Nacken haucht.

„Hey, nicht so empfindlich. Außerdem muss ich sagen, dass du eindeutig hübscher bist als Zabini."

Draco wurde noch röter und der Andere löste sich wieder von ihm.

„Hör auf damit, Potter…"

„… Phoenix…", verbesserte der andere.

„…Phoenix. Halt still, dann mach ich dir jetzt ein neues Gesicht."

Jerry spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht veränderte und blickte dann Draco an, der ihn nachdenklich musterte. Sanft strich er über das von ihm neu geschaffene Gesicht.

„Tja, und schon war Harry Potter verschwunden."

„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Jeremy Phoenix mein Name, du kannst aber auch Jerry sagen. Übrigens, ich habe heute Geburtstag.", grinste Jerry. Wieder hielt Draco ihm seine Spiegelhand unter die Nase.

„Aha, du stehst also auf hübsche Jungs, versteh ich das richtig?", sagte Jerry, als er sich sah. Sein neues ich war wirklich ausgesprochen hübsch und attraktiv. Wieder wurde der blonde rot, woraufhin der andere breit grinste und sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, woraufhin diese so nach hinten gelegt blieben. Eine Frisur, wie die seines Gegenübers.

„Et voilà, der perfekte Slytherin.", sagte er provozierend.

„Stimmt.", kam die Antwort jedoch nur monoton und mit einem Wink seinerseits fielen dem anderen die Haare wieder ins Gesicht.

„Bitte mach das nicht."

Verwundert blickte der Schwarzhaarige ihn an.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts.", antwortete der Slytherin bloß abweisend und drehte sich wieder weg.

Jerry seufzte.

„Ich dachte wir sind jetzt Freunde."

„Ja, klar, jetzt. Aber was ist, wenn dieser blöde alte Hut dich wieder nach Gryffindor schickt? Sind wir dann immer noch Freunde?"

„Klar, warum nicht? Der Deal steht. Du weißt, wer Jerry Phoenix wirklich ist und was er kann, und ich weiß, was du kannst, dass gar nicht so übel bist wie du immer tust und das du einen sehr guten Geschmack in Sachen Jungs hast. Bist du eigentlich schwul oder bi?"

„Toll. Jetzt rede ich schon mit Harry Potter über mein Intimleben und auf was für Typen ich stehe."

Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Jerry Phoenix, vergiss das nicht. Weißt du eigentlich, wie scheiße es ist DER Harry Potter zu sein? Glaub mir, darauf kann ich gut und gerne verzichten. Also, was bist du?"

„Ich bin glaub ich schwul. Ich hatte mal eine Freundin, aber Mädchen sind nicht dasselbe. Und was bist du?"

„Ich denke auch, dass ich schwul bin. Ich hab es auch mal mit einem Mädchen versucht, Cho Chang, die Ravenclaw-Sucherin, du weißt schon. Ich hab mir versucht einzureden, dass ich in sie verliebt bin und dass sie es ist, die ich hübsch finde und nicht Dean oder Seamus…"

„Thomas und Finnigan also. Hmmm, Thomas ist nicht so mein Fall, aber Finnigan hat was…"

„Und? Hattest du schon mal einen Freund? Einen richtigen?"

„Nicht wirklich… Nein."

„Ich auch nicht. Entweder sie hassen mich, oder sie lieben mich, weil ich der-Junge-der-lebt bin. Keiner mochte wirklich MICH, alle nur diesen bescheuerten Namen. Allerdings gab es auch eine Menge Leute, die mich gehasst haben, auch ohne Namen."

„Granger und Weasley? Was ist mit denen?"

Jerrys Augen verengten sich.

„Lass mich bloß mit dieser ewig-besserwissenden Schlammblut und ihrem hohlen Muggelfreund in Ruhe.", knurrte er.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist?"

„Nein, das ist meine Sache." 

„Ich dachte wir sind jetzt Freunde…"

„Na und? Freunde sagen sich auch nicht alles… warum warst du eigentlich schon so früh da?"

Draco schwieg.

„Siehst du? Vielleicht erzählen wir es uns ja doch eines Tages, aber nicht jetzt."

Jerry stand auf und stellte sich vor Draco. Plötzlich jedoch fuhr de Zug an. Jerry, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel dem Blonden auf den Schoß. Er wurde rot und blickte geradewegs in die Augen des Anderen, die nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen eigenen entfernt waren. Er biss sich schmerzhaft in die Unterlippe, doch dann konnte er nicht wiederstehen und schloss die Lücke zwischen den beiden um seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu drücken. Genauso schnell wie er begonnen hatte war der Kuss auch schon beendet und Jerry zuckte schnell zurück, während er ein undeutliches „Sorry!" murmelte. Er zog sich wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf, setzte sich aus dem Fenster blickend an seinen Platz zurück und war wieder so kalt und unnahbar wie am Anfang, als er das Gleis 9 ¾ betreten hatte. Nachdem Draco aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht war sah er traurig zu Jerry, bevor er sich seinen Umhang wieder anzog und die Kapuze über den Kopf zog, denn mit einem Mal war die vorher so entspannte Atmosphäre vernichtet und einer unpersönlichen Kälte gewichen.

Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür des Abteils geöffnet und ein roter Haarschopf blickte hinein.

„Sind die Plätze schon besetzt, oder können wir dahin? Die anderen Abteile sind schon besetzt…" fragte er zögerlich, als er die Kälte in dem Abteil realisierte.

Weder Jerry noch Draco reagierten. Ron blickte die beiden noch einen Moment an, schob die Tür dann vollends auf und trat zusammen mit Hermine ein.

„Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort, und ich nehme das jetzt mal als ein Ja.", sagte er und setzte sich auf den freien Platz Jerry gegenüber. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich mit Ron Händchenhaltend an ihn. Sie wollten sich gerade küssen als sie eine Eiskalte Stimme vernahmen:

„Wenn ihr knutschen wollt geht woanders hin, ist ja widerlich. Ihr passt wirklich gut zusammen, Schlammblut und Muggelliebhaber. Wo habt ihr denn Potter gelassen? Ach nein, ich vergaß, er kommt ja nicht mehr…" schnarrte Draco.

„Schnauze, Malfoy! Und was weißt du über Harry?"

„Mehr als du, da geh ich jede Wette ein." 

Dracos fieses Grinsen war zwar wegen der Kapuze nicht zu sehen, jedoch sehr gut zu hören. Ron wurde zornesrot und wiedereinmal musste Hermine ihn davon abhalten sich auf eine der Gestalten zu stürzen, da er nicht erkennen konnte, welcher gerade sprach.

„Na toll, der Zug ist so lang und ausgerechnet mit dem muss ich in ein Abteil…", grummelte Ron.

„Oh, glaub mir, Wiesel, du bist nicht de einzige, den es nicht erfreut…"

„Du elender Slytherin-Arsch, du…"

„Könntest du jetzt bitte den Mund halten? Wenn ich dir noch länger zuhöre muss ich kotzen…", sagte Jerry leise aber vernehmbar. Ron wurde soweit möglich noch röter.

„Was seid ihr denn überhaupt, traut ihr euch nicht mal eure Gesichter zu zeigen, oder was? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Was bitte geht dich das an, wer ich bin? Und jetzt verschwinde und nehm deine kleine Schlammblut-Schlampe mit."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. 

„Verschwindet, oder soll ich nachhelfen?!"

Bevor Ron vollends ausrasten konnte hatte Hermine ihn schon am Arm gepackt und aus dem Abteil geschleift.

„Endlich wieder frisch Luft.", sagte Jerry mit böser Stimme, laut genug, dass die beiden draußen es noch hören konnten.

Dann drehte er sich wieder weg und starrte aus dem Fenster. Draco blickte ihn an.

„Sieh mich an, Jerry.", bat er. Der reagierte nicht.

„Hey, Jer', sieh mich an. Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Nichts."

„Ist es wegen dem Kuss?"

Jerry zuckte zusammen.

„Also, ja. Sag mir, was ist denn nun genau los mit dir?"

„Tut mir leid.", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Mir tut es nicht leid, ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Also krieg dich wieder ein, ja?"

Jerry drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Meinst du das im Ernst?"

„Natürlich! Du bist süß!"

„Danke, was für ein Kompliment. Du hast mir mein Aussehen geschaffen."

„Ich meine aber nicht nur dein neues Aussehen. Dich mag ich, dich! Egal ob mit altem oder neuem Gesicht. Ich mag dich so wie du bist."

„War das jetzt eine Liebeserklärung?"

„Vielleicht."

„Ja oder nein!"

„Was, wenn ja?"

„Dann würde ich mich freuen und dich vielleicht auch noch mal küssen." 

„Also sag ich ja. Bekomm ich dann meinen Kuss?

„Nur wenn du es auch ernst meinst."

„…", Draco seufzte, „ Es ist schwer Jer, kann ich nicht erst mal so einen Kuss bekommen?"

Er näherte sich dem Anderen

„Wenns denn sein muss… aber überleg dir das andere noch mal. Vielleicht erwidere ich ja…", flüsterte Jerry und küsste Draco dann erneut.


	4. Kapitel 03

Kapitel 3 

„Was war das denn?", fragte Hermine entgeistert.

„Malfoy, wie er leibt und lebt und einer seiner tollen Slytherin Kumpels.", grummelte Ron sauer.

„Nein, den Anderen kannte ich nicht, der muss neu sein."

„Der Typ war etwa so alt wie wir, der kann nicht neu sein…"

„Ich kannte ihn trotzdem nicht, du etwa?"

„Ist mir doch egal. Auch wenn er neu war, er wird bestimmt ein Slytherin, da passt er bestimmt gut hin, so ein eingebildetes Arschloch wie der ist…"

Er kochte vor Wut.

„Vielleicht ist er ja gar nicht so… Und außerdem, ist dir aufgefallen, dass er Harry Zauberstab hatte?"

„Häh? Harrys Zauberstab? Bist du dir sicher? Es kann doch auch einer sein, der dem von Harry einfach nur ähnlich sieht…" 

„Nein, es war Harrys, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Er hatte die gleichen Schwarzen Stellen an der Spitze. Ich glaube kaum, dass es Zufall ist, dass beide Zauberstäbe aus dem gleichen Holz sind und außerdem noch die gleichen Erkennungsmerkmale besitzt."

„Hmmmm, aber warum sollte er Harrys Zauberstab haben? Was würde ihm das bringen? Ich dachte man kann nur mit dem eigenen wirklich gut Zaubern."

„Das stimmt schon, aber benutzen kannst du eigentlich jeden. Den Feinschliff kannst du aber am besten mit deinem eigenen machen. Aber wie kommt der Typ an den Stab? Ich glaube kaum, das Harry ihn freiwillig weggegeben hat…"

~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~

Lächelnd sank Draco, Jerry auf sich ziehend zurück. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, vereinigten sich zu einem Kuss, liebkosten sich.

Nach einiger Zeit lagen sie einfach nur noch kuschelnd nebeneinander, genossen die Nähe des anderen, streichelten und kraulten sich. Draco seufzte leise.

„Was hast du?", fragte Jerry.

„Ach… weiß nicht. Es ist schön mit dir, ich hätte noch nicht mal heute morgen gedacht, dass ich jetzt hier mit dir Arm in Arm liegen würde und nicht dabei versuchen uns umzubringen…"

Sanft lächelten sie einander an, doch dann wurde Jerrys Blick erst ernst, dann kalt. Seine Augen blitzten.

„Apropos umbringen. Würdest du mir die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche beibringen?"

„Warum denn das?", fragte Draco irritiert, „Du hast sehr starke Magid-Fähigkeiten, du brauchst doch einfach nur daran denken, was passieren wird, und es passiert!"

„Weiß ich. Aber ich will nicht, dass jemand weiß, dass ich ein Magid bin, also muss ich auch Sprüche mit dem Zauberstab lernen. Du willst doch auch nicht, dass jemand weiß was, du alles kannst."

„Stimmt schon, aber warum ausgerechnet die drei verbotenen Flüche?" 

„ Sagen wir mal, ich hab noch eine Rechnung offen, die ich unter allen Umständen begleichen werde."

Grenzenlose Wut überschwemmte ihn. Wieder seufzte Draco.

„Ach, Ha… Jerry. Was ist bloß passiert, dass du so sehr hasst?"

„Erzähl ich dir vielleicht später…"

Auch er seufzte einmal, löste sich dann aber von dem Blonden und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Kurz nachdem auch Draco sich aufgesetzt hatte wurde die Abteiltür erneut aufgeschoben. Zabini stand in der Tür.

„Hey, Süßer, bist du neu?", rief er Jerry zu.

„Ja."

„Ich bin Blaise Zabini, und du?"

„Jeremy Phoenix."

„Von wo kommst du?"

„…"

„Nicht gerade der gesprächige Typ, was?"

Er ging auf Jerry zu und quetschte sich zwischen Draco und ihn auf den Sitz.

„Zabini, was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", schnarrte der Blonde.

„Ruhig Blut, Malfoy, ich will doch bloß Phoenix begrüßen."

Demonstrativ legte er seinen Arm um Jerrys Schultern und setzte sich dann auf dessen Schoß. 

„Sei doch bloß nicht immer so spießig…"

„Ich bin nicht spießig, aber musst du immer alles antatschen, was bei drei nicht auf den Bäumen ist?"

Jerry grinste ein wenig.

„Parkinson würd ich nie anfassen.", meinte Blaise jedoch nur grinsend und strich Jerry durch die Haare. Dieser wurde auch sogleich von einem zornig-eifersüchtigen Blick von Seiten Dracos getroffen.

„Wenn ihr rummachen wollt geht woanders hin.", zischte er.

Entschlossen schob Jerry Blaise von sich runter.

„Schon gut, Malfoy, nicht so gereizt. Du bist doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig, oder?", meinte Blaise grinsend.

„Lass einfach deine Finger von ihm, klar?"

„Du tust gerade so, als gehöre er dir."

„Hallo! Ich bin auch noch da und ich gehöre niemandem. Wenn ihr euch weiterstreiten wollt, dann seh ich mich solange im Zug um."

Jerry stand auf und verließ das Abteil.

Als die Tür wieder zu war sprang Draco auf, packte Zabini am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich gut aufpassen, Zabini. Mit einem Malfoy legt man sich nicht an ohne es zu bereuen. Also lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihm. Verstanden?"

„Klar, bin ja nicht taub.", sagte Zabini kalt und wand sich aus dem Griff.

Wieder wurde die Tür geöffnet, Jerry stand im Rahmen und trat ein.

Langsam ging er auf die beiden zu, die ihm stumm entgegen blickten.

„Seid ihr fertig?", fragte er kalt. Beide nickten.

„Schön. Hast du vor hier zu bleiben, Zabini?"

Der blickte nun doch ein wenig unsicher auf Draco, welcher finster auf Jerry starrte. Dieser erwiderte den Blick mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Dray, sei doch nicht immer so schrecklich eifersüchtig.", sagte er leise und zog ihn in eine sanfte Umarmung. Erst grummelte er noch, doch dann ließ er sich gegen Jerrys Schulter sinken und seufzte. Zabini blickte die beiden an und lächelte verträumt.

„Süß, ihr beiden seid echt süß. Keine Angst, Malfoy, ich spann ihn dir schon nicht aus, dafür seid ihr beiden zusammen einfach zu niedlich…"

Nach einer Weile dann verschwand Zabini wieder und sie hatten ihre Ruhe.

„Warum nennt ihr euch beim Nachnamen? Das tut ihr doch sonst auch nicht.", erkundigte sich Jerry.

„Wir nennen uns untereinander immer beim Nachnamen, nur vor den anderen Häusern nicht. Damit zeigen wir, dass wir zusammen gehören, auch wenn wir uns nicht mögen. Wir kommen immer als Gruppe zu den Unterrichtsstunden und streiten auch nie vor anderen. Das wird alles unter uns aus gemacht. Wir würden nie in aller Öffentlichkeit zeigen, dass wir jemanden aus unserem Haus nicht mögen, wie es die Gryffindors schon mehrmals mit dir gemacht haben. Das gilt als Zeichen der Schwäche und ein Slytherin ist einfach nicht schwach. Vor anderen halten wir immer zusammen, das macht uns so stark. Beim Vornamen nennen sich nur sehr gute Bekannte, ein Zugeständnis, das nicht so einfach gemacht wird wie bei euch Löwen."

„Löwen?", Jerry lachte.

„Ihr nennt uns doch auch Schlangen. Wir nennen euch eben Löwen."

„Und ich darf dich beim Vornamen nennen?" 

„Ja, du schon."

„Darf das noch wer bei euch?"

„Nein."

„Parkinson?"

Draco stöhnte genervt auf. 

„Lass mich mit der bloß in Ruhe… die geht mir tierisch auf den Keks, mit ihrem Dracilein-gelabere. Zum Glück macht sie das nur vor anderen, auch wenn das schon peinlich genug ist."

„Och Dracilein, nun hab dich doch nicht so…", witzelte Jerry.

Draco zog ihn an seine Lippen und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Das darfst ganz allein du.", flüsterte er sanft, bevor sie in einen liebevollen Kuss versanken.

Ja, liebevoll. Weder Draco noch Jerry hätten gedacht, dass sie dazu noch in der Lage wären.

Seufzend kuschelten sie sich aneinander, machten es sich bequem und schliefen so nach einer Weile ein.

Er erwachte als er leises Getuschel vernahm und spannte sich sofort bereit zur Abwehr an. Ohne sich zu rühren lag er weiterhin da und lauschte den Worten.

„…mal, der Neue und Malfoy. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy ‚ne kleine Schwuchtel ist?"

Wiedereinmal keimte Zorn in ihm auf.

„Ist doch jetzt egal, mit wem er rummacht. Hauptsache sie schlafen. Und so sehen sie doch eigentlich ganz niedlich aus, oder? So… unschuldig…", flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme.

‚Hermine? Ron?', fragte er sich verwundert, ‚Was wollen die denn hier?'

Der erste Sprecher, Ron, schnaubte verächtlich.

„Pah, ein Slytherin und unschuldig…"

Er spürte wie er berührt und vorsichtig auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. Dann ein Tasten an seinen Taschen.

„Da ist er.", flüsterte die Person, die wahrscheinlich Ron war und zog an seinem Zauberstab.

„Vorsichtig, nicht das er aufwacht…", wisperte die andere Gestalt als Antwort.

„Natürlich, bin ich doch immer."

Jerry musste ein grinsen unterdrücken. Ron und vorsichtig?

Der Rotschopf hatte den Zauberstab nun ein Stückchen aus der Tasche gezogen.

„Das ist eindeutig Harrys Zauberstab. Wie kommt der ausgerechnet zu so einem arroganten Slytherin wie dieser Kerl?"

Wieder wurde an dem Stab gezogen, doch diesmal griff Jerry blitzschnell zu und hielt die Hand fest. Erschrocken quiekte der Gefangene auf, was Draco weckte. Sofort verdüsterte sich sein Blick, als er die zwei Eindringlinge bemerkte.

„Was wollt ihr hier?", schnarrte er.

„Harrys Zauberstab.", keifte Ron zurück.

Der blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

‚Mist, war ja klar, das wir was übersehen hatten…'

„Was sollten wir denn bitte mit Potters Zauberstab machen? Kannst du mir das sagen?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber der da hat ihn."

Aufgebracht deutete Ron auf Jerry.

„So, hab ich?"

„Ja!"

„Sicher, dass du nicht einfach nur schlechte Augen hast oder so? Ein Zauberstab kann einem andere ähnlich sein und trotzdem ist es nicht der gleiche."

„Ach so? Dann zeig mal deinen!", forderte Ron Jerry auf.

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln zog der Schwarzhaarige den Stab hervor, jedoch nicht ohne dabei noch ein paar dunkle Flecken in das Holz zu Zaubern.

„Bitte sehr.", sagte er und hielt ihn dem Rotschopf unter die Nase. Der griff danach, doch Jerry zog ihn weg.

„Flossen weg, ich will ihn nicht schon wieder putzen müssen, nur weil so jemand wie du ihn angefasst hat. Wer weiß ob sich deine Eltern überhaupt eine Dusche leisten können und selbst wenn wirst du wohl nicht allzu oft in deren genuss kommen, da der Rest deiner Familie auch mal will. Wer weiß, wann du dich das letzte mal richtig gewaschen hast, so wie es hier riecht…", er rümpfte die Nase. Ron war kurz davor ihm an die Kehle zu springen, doch wiedereinmal verhinderte Hermine das schlimmste.

„Es ist wirklich nicht Harrys Stab, Ron, hätt'  mich auch wirklich gewundert wenn. Er würde ihn niemals so einer Person geben. Beruhig dich wieder."

„Na wenn ihr euren Harry da mal nicht unterschätzt…", grinste Draco nur.

„Was soll das bitte heißen?"

„Ach nichts…" 

Dracos grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ihr habt Harry nicht wirklich gut gekannt, oder? Was wisst ihr denn schon von ihm?"

Jerrys Stimme war ernst.

„Ach, aber du kennst ihn so gut, ja? Wer bist du eigentlich?"

„Phoenix, Jeremy Phoenix. Und glaub mir, ich kenne Harry sehr gut. Sogar Draco kennt Harry besser als ihr…"

So langsam wurde auch Hermine sauer.

„Ach so? Wenn du ihn so gut kennst dann weißt du auch sicher wo er jetzt steckt, nicht wahr?"

„Na, aber natürlich. Aber ihr nicht, stimmts?"

Jerry grinste böse als er ihre Gesichter sah.

„Los, sagt schon! Ihr, als seine angeblich besten Freunde! Was wisst ihr über Harry?"

„Wir wissen eine Menge über Harry! Wir wissen wie seine Eltern gestorben sind, wie schlecht es ihm bei seinen Verwandten geht, wir wissen, was beim Trimagischen Turnier wirklich geschah, wer sein Patenonkel ist, wir haben schon viele Abenteuer mit ihm erlebt!"

„Falsch, Wiesel, jeder weiß, wie seine Eltern gestorben sind, jeder weiß, dass seine Verwandten jegliche Art von Abnormalem hassen und damit auch Harry, wir wissen auch was beim Trimagischen Turnier wirklich passiert ist, zum Beispiel als du ihn einfach wegen deiner Eifersucht allein gelassen hast, wir wissen auch, dass sein Patenonkel unser aller ach so gefürchteter Sirius Black ist und jeder hat mit ihm schon Abenteuer erlebt, er zieht sie nämlich nahezu magisch an. Also was weißt du, was wir nicht wissen? Nichts. Du weißt ja nicht mal alles, was wir wissen. Wir wissen, warum er jetzt nicht hier ist und wir wissen, wie er es immer wieder geschafft hat Voldemort zu entkommen. Glaub mir, keiner hat einfach nur Glück, wenn er dem dunklen Lord so oft entkommt. Wir wissen, was wirklich in ihm steckt, wir kennen den Jungen, der er wirklich ist, wenn er mal nicht den Freundlichen spielt. Wir wissen, wie er wirklich fühlt, wir kennen sowohl seine Probleme, als auch die wenigen Momente seines Glücks. Wir kennen IHN. Ihr kennt nur Harry Potter, den-Jungen-der-lebt. Wie alle Leute seht ihr nur das an ihm, was ihr auch sehen wollt, aber nicht denjenigen, der er wirklich ist. Ihr seht nur jemanden, mit dem es sich lohnt befreundet zu sein. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was es wirklich für ihn bedeutet so berühmt zu sein. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie sehr er es gehasst hat, wenn so viele Menschen um ihn herum waren und immer nur Harry Potter gesehen haben, nie IHN, ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie einsam er in Wirklichkeit war, oder wie schlecht es ihm so oft ging. Ihr wusstet ja nicht einmal, dass er fast ein Slytherin geworden ist und nur nach Gryffindor gekommen ist, weil er den Hut darum gebeten hat.

Ihr wisst gar nichts über IHN!"

Seines plötzlichen Ausbruchs bewusst geworden drehte Jerry sich abrupt um, zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

Ron und Hermine standen nur mit offenen Mündern da und rührten sich nicht.

„Mund zu, es zieht. Könntet ihr jetzt bitte gehen? Wir hätten gern unsere Ruhe.", sagte Draco mit ruhiger Stimme und schob die beiden raus, wobei sie sich nicht einmal wehrten.

Seufzend schloss er die Abteiltür, verschloss sie mit einem Zauber und ging dann zu Jerry um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er schaukelte ihn sanft hin und her, während er ihm zärtliche Worte zuflüsterte bis das schluchzen verebbte. Dann lagen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und genossen die Nähe des anderen, während jeder seinen Gedanken nachhing und hin und wieder ein kleines Seufzen ausstieß.


	5. Kapitel 04

Kapitel 4 

Hermine und Ron standen vor der Tür des Abteils, aus dem sie gerade herausgeschoben worden waren und starrten sich schweigend an.  Langsam fassten sie sich wieder und gingen langsam in ihr eigenes Abteil zurück, wo sie sich einfach nur hinsetzte und still nachdachten. Kannten sie Harry wirklich so wenig? Ron brach das Schweigen als erster.

„Was meinst du? Ob… ob er… recht hat?"

Hermine seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund glaub ich ihm…"

„Ich auch, aber warum?"

„Weiß nicht… hast du seine Augen gesehen? Sie waren so voller… Schmerz… und Malfoys waren so… sanft, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich an Malfoy etwas als sanft bezeichnen würde…"

Ron nickte.

„Ja. Phoenix scheint so verbittert und traurig… und er scheint Harry ja gut gekannt zu haben." 

„Vielleicht sollten wir noch mal mit ihm reden…uns entschuldigen…"

„Nein, so groß ist mein Mitleid nun auch wieder nicht, als das ich mich bei DEM für etwas entschuldige."

„Aber er hat recht. Irgendwie glaub ich ihm, dass wir Harry nicht so kannten, wie er wirklich war… was er sagt klingt glaubwürdig, ich glaub nicht, dass wir besonders gute Freunde waren…" 

Nachdenklich schwiegen sie den Rest der Fahrt und hingen ihren Gedanken an Harry nach.

~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~

Kurz bevor sie in Hogsmade ankamen zogen Jerry und Draco  ihre Schulumhänge an. An der Bahnstation setzten sich die beiden in eine der ersten Kutschen die vorfuhren und gingen in Hogwarts als ersten direkt zum Büro von Dumbledore. Kaum kamen sie dort an sprang auch schon der Wasserspeier zur Seite und Professor Dumbledore trat hervor.

„Huch, was macht ihr denn hier, müsstet ihr nicht in der Großen Halle sein?", fragte er die beiden erstaunt.

„Mein Name ist Jeremy Phoenix, ich bin der Neue für den fünften Jahrgang."

„Aaaach, ja, ich erinnere mich! Komm mit, du wirst gleich mit den Erstklässlern in ein Haus sortiert!"

Wortlos folgten die beiden dem Direktor und betraten hinter ihm die Große Halle.

„Setzen Sie sich bitte an Ihren Tisch, Mr. Malfoy.", wies der bärtige Mann ihn an und Draco leistete dem ohne jegliche Gefühlsäußerung Folge.

Jerry stellte sich in die Nähe der Erstklässler und wartete darauf , dass Dumbledore seine alljährliche Rede gehalten und der Hut gesungen hat. Dann begann die Auswahl. Er war der Erste, weil er schon Fünftklässler war. Betont langsam ging er nach vorne, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf.

‚Soso, warst du nicht schon einmal hier? Anscheinend war Gryffindor doch nichts für dich. Hättest du nur auf mich gehört damals, ich hätte dich von Anfang an nach Slytherin geschickt. Aber da wolltest du ja unter gar keinen Umständen hin!'

‚Quatsch nicht, mach!', dachte Jerry nur entnervt.

‚Also gut, du kommst nach-'

„-SLYTHERIN!", das letzte Wort rief er laut in die Halle.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst nahm er sich den Hut vom Kopf und ging hinunter zum Slytherintisch, wo er sich neben Draco setzte. Beide grinsten sich an, in stiller Zufriedenheit.

Dann wanderte Jerrys Blick zum Gryffindortisch, wo Hermine und Ron saßen, die jetzt beide miteinander tuschelten während sie zu ich, rüberblickten.

Bevor sie die Große Halle nach dem Essen verlassen durften stand Dumbledore noch einmal auf und alle wurden leise um seiner Ankündigung zu hören.

„Wie viele von euch wahrscheinlich bemerkt haben, ist Harry Potter dieses Jahr nicht mehr anwesend. Er wird auch nicht mehr zurückkommen, das hat er mir zumindest in seinem Brief mitgeteilt, bevor er verschwunden ist. Wann, wie, wohin und warum er verschwunden ist kann ich nicht genau sagen, aber die Vermutung, dass es etwas mit dem Tod von Cedric Diggory Ende letzten Schuljahres zu tun hat, liegt nahe. Er bat jedoch darum seinen wie er sagt guten alten Freund Jeremy Phoenix bei uns aufzunehmen, auch wenn dieser schon in den fünften Jahrgang geht. Wie ihr seht wurde dem stattgegeben und er ist nun Schüler des Hauses Slytherin, wo er hoffentlich freundlich aufgenommen wird. 

Außerdem sei noch gesagt, dass im diesen Jahr wieder einmal keine Quidditch-Spiele angesetzt sind, es gibt ein anderes Ereignis dieses Jahr, von dem ich aber erst an Hallowe'en mehr erzählen werde.

Jetzt geht bitte in eure Türme, die Vertrauensschüler eurer Häuser werden euch das Passwort mitteilen. Gute Nacht euch allen!"

Aufgeregt über das gesagte diskutierend gingen alle in ihre Türme.

Später in ihrem Schlafsaal der Slytherins (ab der fünften Klasse gibt es Doppelzimmer) setzte sich Draco auf sein Bett und legte sich seufzend hin.

„Harry Potter in Slytherin, wer hätte das gedacht..." murmelte er.

Jerry legte sich neben ihn und schlang einen Arm um den Blonden um sich näher an ihn kuscheln zu können.

„Nicht Harry Potter, Jerry Phoenix ist in Slytherin."

„Hmmm..."

Draco lehnte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und küsste ihn sanft, bis ein räuspern sie auseinanderfahren lies.

„P-Professor..." stotterte Jerry.

Draco atmete erleichtert auf.

„Bei Salazar, musst du uns so erschrecken Onkel Sev?"

Liebevoll drückte er seinem Freund die Hand um zu zeigen, dass alles okay war. Snape registrierte es mit einem gedanklichen lächeln, nach außen hin zeigte er keine Regung.

„Ich wollte mir nur mal den neuen Schüler ansehen. Aber das scheint ja nicht mehr nötig zu sein, du scheinst ihn ja gut genug zu kennen."

„Ähh... ja."

So freundlich wie es Snape nur möglich war blickte er den Neuen an.

„Draco vertraut dir, also vertrau ich dir auch. Wehe du missbrauchst unser vertrauen, oder du verletzt den Jungen. Glaub mir, dann wirst du es bitter bereuen. Solltest du allerdings zu uns stehen kannst du dir sicher seien, dass du immer einen sicheren Platz hast, wo du unterkommen kannst."

Ein erstauntes nicken von Jerry.

„Auf welcher Seite stehst du? Auf der des dunklen Lords oder auf Dumbledores?"

„Voldemort hat meine Eltern getötet, ich stehe ganz bestimmt nicht auf seiner Seite. Aber ich gehöre auch nicht zu Prof. Dumbledores Anhängern, Dumbledore hat Harry nur ausgenutzt und darauf hab ich kein Bock. Ich stehe auf keiner der beiden Seiten, ich bin einfach ich und tue das, was ich gerade für nötig halte."

„Hm, jedem das seine, wenigstens hast du Mumm genug Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen und fürchtest nicht jeden Schatten."

Draco schlang von hinten seine Arme um Jerrys Hüfte und legte ihm seinen Kopf auf die Schulter.

„Ist sonst noch was, Onkel Sev?"

„Eure Stundenpläne. Gute Nacht."

Snape reichte ihnen die zwei Blätter und verschwand dann wieder.

Auch die beiden jungen Slytherins gingen ins Bett, nachdem sie einander gute Nacht gewünscht haben und einen letzten Kuss für diesen Tag geteilt haben.

So vergingen die Wochen und Jerry lebte sich gut in Slytherin ein. Jerry und Draco waren nicht mehr zu trennen, keiner der beiden hätte es je gedacht, aber sie wurden tatsächlich die besten Freunde. Einige dachten sogar es sei mehr zwischen ihnen, denn schon nach ein paar Tagen hatte ein Gryffindor, Colin Creevey's Bruder Dennis um genau zu sein, sie beim Küssen erwischt, aber dem war nicht so. Ja, sie küssten sich, sie umarmten sich, schliefen auch mal eine Nacht gemeinsam in einem Bett. Doch darüber hinaus war nichts. Weder waren sie mit ihren Umarmungen in tiefere Lagen der Kleidung gegangen, noch hatten sie sich jemals mit Zunge geküsst. Beide brauchten sie die nähe des Anderen, das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, einfach nur gemocht zu werden, ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken.

Bald schon war Hallowe'en. Sie hatten beschlossen gemeinsam zu den Feierlichkeiten zu gehen und zogen sich dafür gemeinsam um. Gerade war Jerry dabei Draco zu schminken. (Sie wollten beide als Vampire gehen.)

„Halt doch mal still, Dray, wie soll ich denn sonst bitte deine Lippen vernünftig schminken können?" meckerte Jerry gespielt mit dem blassen Jungen.

„Ich sag doch ein Zauber wäre besser, dieses Geschminke der Lippen auf Muggelart bringt doch sowieso nichts, das ist doch so schnell wieder ab!" beschwerte dieser sich.

„Ach, und warum bitte ist das so schnell wieder ab?"

„Deswegen..."

Mit diesem Wort zog Draco den Schwarzhaarigen zu sich auf den Schoß und küsste ihn sanft. 

„Jer..." murmelte er in den Kuss hinein. Beide spürten sie die Spannung die in der Luft lag, doch konnten beide nicht genau ausmachen, was genau an diesem Kuss anders war als an ihren bisherigen. Ein nie da gewesenes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihnen aus und Jerry stöhnte leicht auf, als das Gefühl ihn übermannte.

„Was ist das?" fragte er leise.

„Weiß nicht, aber lass es nicht aufhören.", antwortete Draco einfach und küsste ihn erneut. Mit einem Mal spürte Jerry die Zunge seines Freundes über seine Lippen streichen und öffnete diese automatisch um den anderen einzulassen. Nach den ersten Erforschungen des Mundes des anderen begannen sie ihre Zungen miteinander spielen zu lassen, sich zu streicheln und zu necken. Erst als beiden die Luft ausging trennten sie sich zwangsweise wieder, nur um sich nach ein paar Mal Luftschnappen zu einem erneuten tiefen, zärtlichen Kuss zusammen zu finden.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Tür und Blaise trat ohne auf Antwort zu warten ein.

„Ich stör ja wirklich nur ungern, aber wir wollen jetzt gehen und ihr seid immer noch nicht fertig..." sagte er grinsend.

„Jaja, kommen ja gleich.", knurrte Draco nur und schob Jerry von sich runter um sich noch einmal vollständig im Spiegel betrachten zu können. 

„Siehst du? Hat gar nichts gebracht, alles wieder weg!" grinste er nun doch. Damit zog er den Schwarzhaarigen einfach hinter sich her in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Blaise auch schon mit den Anderen allen wartete.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die festlich geschmückte Große Halle und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Schon bald jedoch standen die Tische an den Seiten der Halle  und die Mitte war überfüllt von tanzenden Schülern. Auch Draco und Jerry waren unter ihnen. Sie tanzten eng umschlungen langsam zu ihrer eigenen Musik.

„Danke.", sagte Jerry leise.

„Hm? Wofür?" fragte sein Freund verwundert.

„Für alles was du für mich getan hast und..."

Er wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen, der sich an seinem Platz hingestellt hat. Die Schüler wurden ruhig.

„Wie sich einige von euch sicher noch erinnern werden, habe ich euch versprochen, euch heute den grund des Ausfalls der Quidditch-Spiele zu nennen. Nun, der Grund ist ganz einfach folgender: Ab heute darf kein Schüler oder Schülerin das Schulgebäude mehr verlassen, auch nicht wenn sie auf dem Schulgelände bleiben, also kann auch keiner mehr Quidditch spielen."

Aufgebrachtes Gemurmel machte sich unter den Schülern breit.

„Eure Eltern wurden zu dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme schon in den Ferien unterrichtet, es hat also alles seine Richtigkeit."

Immer öfter war die Frage Warum? aus dem Gemurmel herauszuhören. Dumbledore hob die Hand um sich wieder etwas Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Ihr wollt sehr wahrscheinlich wissen warum ihr hier in Hogwarts eingesperrt werdet. Ich kann euch leider nicht mehr verraten, als das es eine Rasse gibt, die sich normalerweise nicht von normalen Zauberern unterscheiden lässt. Alle 750 Jahre aber verändert sich ein Teil dieser Rasse,  aber nur die, die ihren sogenannten Soulmate, also Seelenpartner, gefunden haben oder von dem er nahe ist. In der Zeit reagieren die Angehörigen dieser Rasse sehr, um nicht zu sagen extremst empfindlich gegenüber jedem, der ein Problem, sei es ein anrempeln, ein schiefer Blick oder ein falsches Wort, ihm oder seinem Soulmate gegenüber darstellt. Woran das liegt kann keiner so genau sagen, aber man vermutet, dass es etwas mit einer bestimmten Sternkonstellation zu tun hat, das behaupten zumindest die Zentauren. Heute sind die 750 Jahre seid dem letzten Mal vergangen. Ich bitte euch deswegen euren Mitschülern äußerst vorsichtig zu begegnen. Wenn sich zwei von euch stark anziehen sollten, hindert sie bitte nicht, da es sein kann, dass sie Nachfahren dieser einst sehr mächtigen Rasse sind. Die Schule musste leider abgeriegelt werden, da viele hinter den Kräften der Nachfahren her sind, unter anderem im übrigen auch Lord Voldemort, aber auch verschiedenste Tiere. Heute, etwa um Mitternacht wird sich zeigen, wer zu dieser Rasse gehört und in genau einer Woche um Mitternacht wird alles vorbei sein, dann dürft ihr auch wieder raus. Ich bitte darum keine Vorurteile gegenüber der betroffenen Schüler zu hegen. Diese Schüler sind mächtig, man kann später vieles von ihnen erwarten und man sollte ihnen auf jeden Fall mit Respekt begegnen, es könnte sonst sein, dass man es bereut. Das gleiche gilt auch für diejenigen von euch, die sie enttäuschen, verraten oder sonst wie verletzen. Wer ein Nachfahre ist kann sich wahrlich glücklich schätzen, denn man hat ein größeres Reservoir an brauchbarer Magie in sich und der Soulmate ist ein Partner, mit dem man sein leben lang zusammenbleibt, die wahre große Liebe. Da aber wahre Liebe nur noch selten anzutreffen ist werden es wohl nicht mehr all zu viele das Glück haben ein erkannter Nachfahre zu sein. Denn bei den unerkannten bleibt das Magie-Reservoir unangetastet. Bitte seid also vorsichtig, bei allem was ihr tut und wartet jetzt ruhig ab. Gleich ist e so weit. Die Erben erkennt man daran, dass sie im dunkeln eine sonst unsichtbare Flamme umgibt. Sie zeigt wahrscheinlich ihre Auras an. Je größer und heller sie ist, desto größer ist die Macht des Nachfahren. Das hat vor allem mit der Macht als normaler Zauberer zu tun. Wer vorher schon stark war, der wird wenn er als Nachfahre erweckt wird auch stärker, genauso wie die Schwächeren. Es kann dann vorkommen, dass es Nachfahren gibt, die erweckt auch nicht stärker sind als normale Zauberer. Für gewöhnlich umgibt diese Flamme nur den Körper und leuchtet schwach. Die größte beschriebene Flamme war jedoch etwa doppelt so groß und hell. Die beiden wahren schon als Zauberer außergewöhnlich stark gewesen. Diesen beiden Soulmates ordneten sich dann automatisch die anderen unter, von überall her wurden Soulmates von den beiden angezogen und erwiesen ihnen die Ehre. Bei dem männlichen der beiden handelte es sich übrigens um Merlin höchst persönlich. Das Licht wird jetzt gelöscht,"

Draco blickte auf seine Uhr. 

„Noch anderthalb Minuten.", antwortet er auf Jerrys fragenden Blick hin, „Was hältst du von der ganzen Geschichte?"

„Weiß nicht, aber ich bin gespannt, wer ein Nachfahre ist. Ist bestimmt schön seine wahre Liebe gefunden zu haben."

Draco lächelte sanft als er Jerrys verträumten Blick sah und nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm. Während sie einander in die Augen sahen spürten sie wieder dieses Kribbeln, das sich in ihnen breit machte. Jerry erwiderte die Umarmung und horchte in sich hinein.

„Es ist wieder da...", murmelte er leise und senkte dann seine Lippen auf die des Blonden.

Dieser küsste zärtlich zurück und seufzte leise in den Mund des Schwarzhaarigen, als dieser mit der Zunge an Dracos Lippen stieß und um Einlass bat. Während sie sich in ihr zärtliches Zungenspiel vertieften vergaßen sie vollkommen die Zeit. Als es dann um Mitternacht so weit war, waren sie noch immer in ihren Kuss vertieft, doch sie lösten sich, als sie aufgeregtes Gemurmel vernahmen. Sie blickten sich um und entdeckten, dass Cho Chang und ihr Freund aus dem sechsten Jahrgang, auch ein Ravenclaw, von einer schwachleuchtenden körpergroßen Flamme umgeben waren. Dann begannen auch Ginny und Neville schwach zu leuchten, dann ein Hufflepuff und eine Ravenclaw und schließlich zwei Slytherin Siebtklässler. Größe und Helligkeit waren bei allen in etwa gleich. Sie warteten noch eine Minute, dann begann Dumbledore wieder zu sprechen.

„Ich gratuliere den acht Soulmates. Wir haben extra Räume vorbereitet, in denen ihr diese Woche wohnen könnt. Professor McGonagall wird euch dort hinführen. Es ist sicherer, als wenn ihr in der Zeit in euren Türm..."

Erschrocken brach er ab als die Halle plötzlich taghell erleuchtet war. Zwei riesige Flammen flackerten hell und klar, dicht nebeneinander, fast schon zu einer zusammengeschoben. Auch die Schüler waren erschrocken und wichen alle so schnell wie möglich von den Flammen weg. Als sich ihre Augen wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten konnten sie endlich erkennen, von wem die Flammen ausgehen.

„Äh..." begann Jerry und blickte sich um als plötzlich alle vor ihnen zurückwichen.

„Autsch, meine Augen.", murmelte Draco bloß und verbarg sein Gesicht in Jerrys Halsbeuge.

Als sich Dumbledore von diesem Schrecken wieder erholt hatte sprach er weiter:

„Also, wie mir scheint gibt es noch zwei Soulmates unter uns, zwei sehr starke." Er klatschte einmal in die Hände und die halle war wieder erleuchtet, doch die beiden Jungs stachen noch immer heller leuchtend hervor.

„Äh..." machte Jerry noch mal, als Dumbledore es wieder dunkel werden ließ, da der Anblick de beiden sonst zu sehr in den Augen schmerzte.

„Tja, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Phoenix, was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihnen? Sie sind zu hell..."

„Und ich dachte immer, sie wären nicht ganz helle.", vernahmen sie alle eine Stimme leise sagen.

Beide spürten Zorn in sich aufkommen. Von ihnen ging eine Welle starker Magie aus, die einige nahe stehenden Schüler umwarf.

„Wag es ja nicht..."

„Wag es nie wieder..."

„Keiner von euch..."

„Niemand..."

dröhnten die beiden angsteinflößend.

Jerry breitete seine Arme aus und konzentrierte sich auf seine Flamme, die sich daraufhin zwischen seinen Händen bündelte bis sie nur noch eine extrem stark leuchtende Kugel war, in etwa so groß wie eine Murmel. Draco amte ihn nach, bis auch er nur noch eine leuchtende Murmel in der Hand hielt. Sie sahen sich an und hoben dann gleichzeitig die Kugeln zur Stirn des Anderen, wo sie erst einen Moment in der Luft stehen blieb, bevor sie in die Stirn sank und ihre Augen einen Moment leicht zu leuchten begannen um dann wieder ganz normal auszusehen. Malfoy hob die Hand und die Halle wurde wieder beleuchtet. 

„Besser?" fragten sie Dumbledore gleichzeitig trocken.

„Äh..., ja..." Dem Direktor fehlten die Worte.


	6. Kapitel 05

Hallo, erst mal! Hmmm, also ich wollte nur einen kurzen Einwurf machen, für alle, die diese Fic jetzt bei fanfiction.net lesen. Ich habe die Story schon im Animexx veröffentlicht, d.h., ich werde erst einmal die bis jetzt vorhandenen Chapters nach und nach hochladen. Also nicht böse sein wenn ich ersteinmal die Kommentare unkommentiert lasse, da sie sich bis jetzt ohnehin aus den nächsten bereits fertigen Kapiteln ergeben. Sollte eine ganz neue Frage auftauchen antworte ich aber, versprochen!! Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen!! 

~Assassin.

Kapitel 5 

„Krass..." war Rons einziger Kommentar, als er Draco und Jerry beobachtete, wie sie gerade die Halle verließen und Prof. McGonagall zu ihren neuen Räumen folgten.

Hermine kräuselte nur nachdenklich ihre Stirn und blickte wieder nach vorne, wo die Lehrer gerade gemeinsam die Halle verließen.

„Da stimmt was nicht, Ron."

Irritiert blickte ihr Freund sie an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie waren zu stark, zu groß, zu hell... Als Nachfahren werden zwar ihre Kräfte gesteigert, aber das ist nicht mehr normal. Du hast doch die anderen gesehen, das ist normal. Selbst Merlins Flamme war nicht so extrem. Du hast doch gehört was Prof. Dumbledore vorher gesagt hat, die Kräfte der Nachfahren hängen von den Kräften als normale Zauberer ab. Wenn das stimmt müssten die beiden enorme Kräfte besitzen, aber warum hat das dann nie jemand bemerkt?"

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht haben sie sie versteckt?"

„Vielleicht... hmm, schade, dass Harry nicht da ist... ob er auch ein Nachfahre ist? Er besaß schon als Kind große Kräfte, aber ob er seine wahre Liebe kennt? Ich würde es ihm gönnen..."

„Ginny und Neville... wer hätte das gedacht.", grinste Ron nur, ohne sich Gedanken zu machen, wie Hermine es tat.

„Malfoy und Phoenix... schon komisch, wer hätte gedacht, dass es in Slytherin wahre Liebe gibt? Dass Malfoy wirklich lieben kann? Und das er so mächtig ist? Anscheinend hat er doch nicht immer nur große Töne gespuckt... Du solltest aufpassen, Ron."

„Jajaaaa..."

~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~

Ihr neues Zimmer war im Kerker, genau neben den Räumen von Prof. Snape, wie Jerry mit skeptischem Blick feststellte. Prof. McGonagall, die diesen Blick bemerkte meinte nur:

„Jemand muss euch im Auge behalten."

Dann  verschwand sie wieder und ließ die beiden in ihrem neuen „zu Hause" allein zurück.

„Naja, ist gar nicht so schlecht, auch wenn Snape nebenan wohnt. Wenigstens kann hier keiner so reinplatzen...", sagte Draco und begann dann leicht von hinten an Jerrys Hals zu knabbern. Der kicherte leise und legte den Kopf zur Seite um seinem Freund mehr Spielraum zu bieten. Nach einiger Zeit, in der er die Liebkosungen des Blonden genossen hat, drehte er sich um, um den Anderen zart zu küssen, zog sich jedoch wieder zurück, als er spürte, wie der Andere erwidern wollte. Dieser gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich und versuchte erneut den Ex-Gryffindor zu küssen, doch wieder zog sich dieser kurz vorher zurück.

„Lass die Spielchen.", knurrte er verstimmt.

„Ich... Dray... liebst du... mich? ...Oder spielst du nur mit mir?", fragte der andere leise und umarmte den Blonden fest.

„Jer... was hast du denn?"

„Liebst du mich? Bitte, ich will es wissen."

„... ich... du... ich..."

Er spürte wie die Tränen des Anderen seinen Hals benetzte, wie der Andere zitterte.

„Liebst du mich denn?"

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt." Er vernahm ein leises Aufschluchzen.

„Warum weinst du, Honey?"

„Du... du..."

„Hab ich dir weh getan? Wie?"

„Spielst du nur mit mir?"

„Spielen? Nein, ich liebe dich, Jerry Phoenix, genauso wie ich Harry Potter liebe. Sonst wären wir keine Soulmates..."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco Malfoy, ich liebe dich so sehr..."

Schluchzend presste er seinen Geliebten fester an sich.

„Oh Honey..." beruhigend strich Draco seinem Freund zärtlich durch die Haare.

Als sich dieser wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte zog er ihn zu ihrem gemeinsamen Bett, wo sie fest umschlungen liegen blieben.

„Wieder besser?", fragte Draco und richtete sich ein wenig auf um den Anderen ansehen zu können. Der nickte.

„Ja, danke."

Einen Moment blickte sie sich noch in die Augen, schlossen sie dann aber um sich einem liebevollen Kuss hinzugeben. 

Als sie am nächsten Tag nebeneinander wieder erwachten stand die Sonne schon hoch. Verwundert registrierten sie, dass es schon fast Mittag was und sie trotzdem keiner geweckt hatte. Auf einem kleinen Tisch im Wohnraum (Von draußen kommt man durch ein Portrait in den Wohnraum, von wo aus man das Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer betreten kann. Außerdem gibt es noch eine Verbindungstür zwischen Schlaf- und Badezimmer.) stand ein appetitlich angerichtetes Frühstück, was man aber wegen der späten Uhrzeit wohl eher als eine Art Brunch bezeichnen sollte. 

Nachdem sie sich beide angezogen und geduscht hatten trafen sie sich in ihrem Wohnraum um sich über das Essen herzumachen.

„Warum hat uns keiner geweckt?", nuschelte Jerry verwundert in seine Stulle. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollten sie uns mal ausschlafen lassen oder so... Oder... hahaaa, wie sollten sie uns denn wecken, wenn keiner unser Passwort kennt?"

Der blonde schlug sich bei dieser Eingebung mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Oh man, wie doof kann man nur sein.", grinste er und mampfte dann vergnügt weiter.

„Fertig?", fragte er, als der Schwarzhaarige aufgegessen hatte. Der nickte und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück.

„Na nu mal keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen!! Gehen wir gucken, was die Anderen machen?"

Ächzend standen beide auf und klopften sich die Roben ab. Dann verließen sie ihren Wohnraum durch das Portraitloch und betraten den Flur in den Kerkern. Neben ihnen verließ auch Prof. Snape gerade seine Gemächer.

„So, sind die Langschläfer also endlich wach geworden, was?", bemerkte dieser spitz.

„Sieht so aus, nicht war Professor?", entgegnete Jerry genauso spitz.

„Nun denn, folgt mir, es sind alle in der Großen Halle versammelt und warten schon auf euch. Anlässlich dieser besondern Zeit entfällt für alle Schüler in dieser Woche der Unterricht. Bald werden auch die Nachfahren von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang hier eintreffen, es sind jeweils vier. Unsere Schule ist weltweit einzigartig in dieser hohen Anzahl von Nachfahren. Es ist sehr selten, dass so viele an einem Ort leben. Nun aber folgt mir."

Als sie kurze Zeit später die Große Halle betraten legten sich sofort alle Blicke auf sie.

Als sie vorne ankamen blieben sie stehen und blickten in die Runde. Draco grinste Jerry einen Moment zu, dann begannen seine Augen zu leuchten. Langsam breitete sich das Leuchten über seinen ganzen Körper aus und ließ die Halle in einem warmen Licht erstrahlen, nachdem die Beleuchtung auf einen Wink des Blonden hin erlosch. Sanftheit lag in seinen Augen, als er mit seiner Hand nach Jerrys griff, sodass das warme Leuchten auch von ihm besitz ergriff. Ehrfurchtsvoll blickten alle die beiden an, spürten die Wärme des Lichts auf ihrer Haut und in ihren Herzen. Langsam senkten sie alle ihre Köpfe, ohne dem wirklich bewusst zu werden, und erwiesen ihnen somit ihre Ehre, zeigten ihre Verehrung. Selbst als die Tür zur Großen Halle aufschwang rührte sich keiner um zu sehen, wer denn da gekommen sei, alle saßen still da und hielten die Köpfe gesenkt. Zehn Personen betraten die Halle, erst verwundert, was denn los sei, doch dann zeigte sich auf ihren Gesichtern Verständnis. Auf einen kleinen Wink Jerrys hin erschienen Stühle, sodass sie sich setzen konnten, was sie auch taten. Sofort verfielen sie in die gleiche Pose und Stille wie die Anderen Personen in diesem Raum auch.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile verschwand das Licht wieder, bis es nur noch in ihren Augen zu sehen war. Langsam begannen sich die Schüler und Lehrer wieder zu rühren und bemerkten endlich den eingetroffenen Besuch, während Draco und Jerry zu ihren Plätzen am Slytherin-Tisch gingen.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, liebe Gäste aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Es wurden Zimmer vorbereitet, die ihr beziehen könnt, sobald ihr möchtet."

Dann wand er sich an seine Schüler.

„Wie ihr seht haben wir Besuch bekommen. Dies sind die Nachfahren aus den Schulen Durmstrang und Beauxbatons, mit jeweils einer Begleitperson. Ich bitte euch sie freundlich bei uns aufzunehmen, jedoch gelten die Vorsichtsmaßnamen genauso wie bei den Nachfahren unserer Schule. Also gebt acht und seid trotzdem freundlich."

Neugierig wurden die Angekommenen gemustert.

„Victor!!", rief Hermine auf einmal erfreut aus. Dieser blickte sich suchend um, bis er sie winken sah.

„Her-my-own-ninny!!", rief er genauso erfreut aus.

„Fleur!!"

„Ron!!", riefen zwei Andere zur gleichen Zeit.

Die beiden Schüler der fremden Schulen kamen mit ihren Soulmates zum Tisch der Gryffindors und setzten sich zu den beiden ehemaligen besten Freunde von Jerry.

„Wie schön euch mal wiederzusehen!", begrüßte Hermine die zwei die sie schon kannte und drehte sich dann den zwei unbekannten zu.

„Hallo! Willkommen in Hogwarts, ich bin Hermine Granger und das ist mein Freund Ron Weasley."

„Sarah Kobalsky.", stellte sich das Mädchen, dem Victor einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt hatte, schüchtern vor.

„Mein Name ist Pascal Dubray. Isch bin Fleurs Soulmate."

„Wo ist `arry? Isch wollte ihm doch sagen `allo!"

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein haben wir keine Ahnung. Er ist dieses Schuljahr nicht mehr gekommen und keiner weiß wirklich was los ist."

„Doch, Malfoy und Phoenix wissen es, aber sie sagen es niemandem."

„Du meinen Draco und das andere Junge von vorhin?", fragte Victor erstaunt.

„Ja.", knurrte Ron nur.

„Sie sind sooo stark.", schwärmte Fleur.

„Das ist es ja gerade. Sie sind zu stark." 

„Warum zu stark?"

„Sie sind Slytherin und alle Slytherin gehören zu ihr-wisst-schon-wem!", rief Ron aufgebracht.

„Tun sie nicht! Das letzte mal hab ich auch gewohnt in Slytherin, deswegen ich weiß, dass vielen ihn mögen nicht."

„Malfoy und Phoenix schon, sie sind die schlimmsten von allen!!"

„Draco hasst die dunkle Lord, er würde niemals sich anschließen ihm."

Verdutzt blickte Ron Victor an.

„Was?!"

„Er hat gesagt, dass Malfoy du-weißt-schon-wen hasst. Also wird der wohl kaum ein Todesser sein. Und Phoenix soll doch ein guter Freund von Harry sein, oder hast du vergessen, was Prof. Dumbledore am Anfang des Schuljahres gesagt hat? Harry wird wohl kaum mit einem Todesser befreundet sein."

Daraufhin schwieg Ron.

„Sie sind nicht böse.", sagte Sarah leise.

„Was?"

„Sie sind nicht böse.", wiederholte sie lauter.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Sie wurden verletzt, aber ihre Auren sind reiner als jede die ich vorher gesehen haben."

„Du kannst Auren sehen?", fragte Hermine sofort interessiert.

Sarah nickte leicht.

„Sagtest du dein Name ist Kobalsky? Wie DIE Kobalskys?"

Wieder ein scheues nicken.

„Wow!"

Fragend wurde sie von Ron, Fleur und Pascal angesehen.

„Die Kobalskys sind eine sehr bekannte Zauberer Familie, die einige bemerkenswerte Fähigkeiten haben, wie zum Beispiel das sehen von Auren. Auch sollen viele von ihnen Empathen sein. Ein Empath ist so was ähnliches wie ein Telepath, nur dass sie Gefühle statt Gedanken lesen können."

„Cool."

Beeindruckt sahen die drei Sarah an, die verlegen das Holz des Tisches musterte.

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als Prof. Dumbledore aufstand und sich mit einem räuspern gehör verschaffte.

„Nun, wo auch unsere Besucher eingetroffen sind werden wir Lehrer zusammen einen Bannkreis um das Schloss legen, damit kein Schüler raus und niemand anderes rein kann. Sollte einer von euch versuchen durch diesen Bannkreis zu brechen wird dieser automatisch in eine Art Gefängnis in den Kerkern transportiert, ähnlich dem apparieren, nur das ihr keinerlei Einfluss darauf habt. Diese Schüler werden dort dann den Rest der Woche in Dunkelheit und ohne Nahrung verbleiben. Dem entsprechenden Haus werden dann pro Person 500 Punkte abgezogen. Ihr solltest also am besten noch einmal darüber nachdenken, ob ihr das riskieren wollt. Dieser Spruch ist einer der Mächtigsten Schutzzauber, die je entwickelt wurden und da wir so viele sind, die ihn Sprechen wird dieser Zauber noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt werden. Im übrigen wirkt dieser Zauber auch in den Geheimgängen des Schlosses, also keine heimlichen Exkursionen.", er warf einen eindeutigen Blick auf die drei Weasley-Jungs und Hermine, der das natürlich sehr peinlich war und sprach dann weiter: „Und jetzt allen einen guten Appetit." 

Das Essen erschien auf den Platten und alle begannen zu Essen.

Nachdem sie sich noch eine Weile unterhalten hatten kamen die Lehrer der vier Nachfahren um sie zu ihren Zimmern zu bringen, die im Gästetrakt des Schlosses lagen, wo auch die Nachfahren aus Hogwarts untergebracht waren, außer Draco und Jerry.


	7. Kapitel 06

Kapitel 6 

Zärtlich knabberte Jerry am Hals seines Geliebten, um dann dessen Mund mit dem seinen in Beschlag zu nehmen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, er fühlte sich so geborgen, so geliebt. Ein Gefühl, dass er erst kennt, seit er mit Draco zusammen ist. Seinem Draco. Liebevoll kuschelte er sich an den Blonden, der ihn lächelnd beobachtete.

„Hey, Honey, was ist los?" 

"Ich liebe dich." Er drückte seinen Geliebten fester an sich.

„Ich dich auch."

Jerrys Umarmung wurde immer fester und fester, trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl weit entfernt von seiner großen Liebe zu sein. Und das schmerzte ihn. Stille Tränen perlten seine Wangen hinab, ein leisen Schluchzen entrann ihm. 

„Was ist los?", flüsterte Draco noch einmal, diesmal ernsthaft besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, mein Herz tut weh, so weh. Bitte hilf mir, Draco, bitte...", flüsterte er schluchzend und presste sich noch näher an den anderen, „Du bist so weit weg, bitte hilf mir, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich,..." Immer wieder wiederholte er diese drei Worte, wie ein Mantra, das ihn beschützen sollte, er war wie weggetreten. {Sorry, ich weiß, dass das nicht so rüberkommt, wie ich es mir gedacht hab, aber ich kann das Bild in meinem Kopf nicht besser beschreiben, mir fehlen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Wörter.} 

Erschrocken blickte der Blonde ihn an. Was war mit ihm? Wie konnte er ihm helfen? Gerade eben noch war alles in Ordnung, sie lagen zusammen in ihrem Bett, kuschelten und küssten sich und dann plötzlich weinte sein Geliebter, klammerte sich schluchzend an ihn. Was war nur los? Er fühlte sich hilflos, wollte einen Lehrer holen, doch konnte er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht alleine lassen. Stille Panik kroch in ihm hoch, zusammen mit dem wissen, dass er nichts tun konnte um ihm zu helfen. Aber er brauchte Hilfe, dringend. In seiner Panik verlor er die Kontrolle, seine Kräfte brachen hervor.

„HILFE!!", schrie er in Gedanken. Der Ruf wurde von seinen Kräften erfasst und durchs ganze Schloss getragen. Jeder, der sich im Schloss aufhielt hörte diesen ruf und die Angst hinter diesem Wort in seinem Kopf. 

„Honey, wach auf, bitte! Bitte, lass mich nicht allein!!!!!!!" Schluchzend hielt er den anderen in seinen Armen, wünschte sich aus ganzem Herzen, dass sein Geliebter wieder okay kommt. Ohne es wirklich zu realisieren hörte er, wie das Portraitloch aufgerissen wurde und ein aufgeregter Professor Snape in den Raum gestürmt kam, um sich neben ihm niederzulassen und das Geschehen erst einmal erschrocken zu begutachten. 

„Komm zurück zu mir, bitte, Honey, du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen, dafür haben wir nicht gekämpft. Komm zurück, ich liebe dich, bitte komm zurück...", schluchzte Draco, während er Harry an sich presste. Vorsichtig begann Snape diese Umklammerung zu lösen.

„Lass ihn los, Draco, damit ich ihn mir ansehen kann, ich will ihm doch nur helfen.", sagte er in einem beruhigenden Ton.

„Helf ihm, bitte, helf ihm!", flehte der junge Malfoy.

Doch dazu kam es erst gar nicht. Kaum hatte er nämlich den Schwarzhaarigen losgelassen, als der auch schon zu schreien begann. Dann verstummte er, so schnell und unerwartet, wie er zu schreien begonnen hatte. Langsam flatterten erst seine Lider, bevor er die Augen öffnete und seinen Geliebten ansah. Er zischte etwas in Parsel und Draco verstand ihn komischerweise...

~Hilf mir, bitte!~

...und konnte sogar antworten.

~Wie!? Was ist mit dir?~

~Ein Bund zwischen uns, die Vereinigung unserer Seelen. Sieh...~

Jerry hob die Hände, zwischen denen sich eine leuchtende Kugel bildete.

~Voldemort ist in mir, ein Teil von ihm ist auf mich übergegangen, als er vor vielen Jahren versucht hatte mich zu töten. Der Teil versucht meinen Körper zu übernehmen. Ich kann ihn nicht alleine besiegen, ich bin schon zu schwach.~

~Wie kann ich diesen Bund machen?~

~Wenn er erst mal gemacht ist kann man ihn nicht mehr lösen, dann wären wir ein Leben lang voneinander abhängig. Wenn ich schmerzen habe fühlst du sie genauso wie ich und umgekehrt, wenn ich sterbe, stirbst du auch und umgekehrt. Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?~

~Ich würde alles dafür tun, dass es dir wieder besser geht, wenn nötig gebe ich dir mein Leben, Honey. Ich liebe dich!~

~Ich liebe dich auch!~

~Was soll ich tun?~

~Du weißt es schon, du musst in dich hineinhorchen.~

Schweigend hatte Snape den beiden bei ihrem zischenden Dialog zugesehen und beobachtete die Kugel in Jerrys Händen skeptisch. Sie war von einem leuchtenden Grün, doch wurde dieses von blutroten Striemen durchzogen, wie als ob dieser Rot das Grün gefangen hielt, in einem Netz oder so. Das Grün schien sich befreien zu wollen, doch das Rot drängte es zurück. Leise waren Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer dazugetreten und beobachteten die Szene still.

Draco hob seine Hände und zwischen ihnen entstand eine Kugel, leuchtend grün wie Jerrys, doch ohne Rot. Er beugte sich vor, näherte sein Gesicht dem von Jerry. Langsam schlossen sich ihre Augen und in dem Moment, wo sich ihre Lippen zu einem zarten Kuss trafen vereinigten sich ihre Kugeln. Das Grün vereinigte sich und verdrängte das Rot, sprengte die Striemen und wuchs zu einer großen grünen Kugel an, die sie beide umhüllte, um sich dann in zwei Teile zu teilen und in den beiden Körpern der Jungen zu verschwinden.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, dann hob Jerry die Arme und schloss sie um Dracos Hals, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn voller Liebe.

~Danke, Schatz, danke.~

~Schon gut Honey, Hauptsache es geht dir wieder gut.~

~Ja, dank dir.~

Liebevoll lächelten sie einander an, als sie auf einmal ein räuspern vernahmen. Ihre Gesichter wurden zu den üblichen emotionslosen Masken, als sie sich der Person, Dumbledore, zuwandten.

„Ihnen scheint es ja wieder besser zu gehen, Mr. Phoenix. Darf man fragen, was genau das war?"

„Oh, wissen Sie das etwa nicht, Professor Allwissend?", fragte Jerry zynisch.

„Nanana, beherrschen Sie sich.", ermahnte Prof. McGonagall streng.

Zornig blickte der Schwarzhaarige sie an.

„Sie halten sich da mal bitte sehr schön raus, ich hab nicht mit Ihnen gesprochen."

„Regen Sie sich nicht auf, beruhigen Sie sich doch wieder.", ging Dumbledore zwischen.

„Ich beruhige mich, wann ich es will.", sagte Jerry bockig.

~Langsam wird's kindisch, Honey.~

~Ich weiß.~ Sie kuschelten sich aneinander.

„Können Sie jetzt bitte gehen? Jerry muss sich ausruhen."

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Ich weiß. Gehen Sie jetzt, alle."

„Was sind Sie so stur, wir wollen Ihnen doch bloß helfen."

„Helfen, ja? So wie Sie Harry geholfen haben? Wollen Sie uns auch ausnutzen solange es geht und uns dann hängen lassen, wenn man Sie braucht? Nein danke, es reicht, dass Sie ihn kaputt gemacht haben, das müssen wir uns nicht auch noch antun.", erwiderte Jerry kälter als Eis, „Verschwinden Sie."

Von einer unsichtbaren Kraft erfasst wurden die Professoren bis auf Snape aus dem Raum geschoben und die Tür schloss sich.

Erschöpft sanken die Jungs eng umschlungen aufs Bett und schlossen die Augen.

„Bleibst du noch, Onkel Sev?"

„Wenn ihr möchtet schon." 

„Ja, ist okay..."

Dann schlummerten die Jungs ein.

Seufzend setzte sich Snape auf die Bettkante und musterte die beiden schlafenden Jungs. Wenn sie schliefen sahen sie so jung aus, so unschuldig... Eine Weile beobachtete er sie so, als ihr schlaf mit einemmal unruhig wurde. Sie warfen ihre Köpfe hin und her, versteiften sich, ließen wieder locker, wimmerten. Dann schrieen sie, schrieen, als ob ein Crucitas-Fluch über sie gesprochen wurde, dann wachten sie gleichzeitig auf. Schweratmend, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen lag Draco da, während Jerry seine Augen wieder mit einer leidenden Miene schloss. Als er sie wieder öffnete hatte sich der Blonde immer noch nicht geregt. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf, eine Hand an die Stirn gepresst, und blickte zu seinem Geliebten runter.

„Hey, Schatz, alles okay? Schatz?!"

Langsam schien der aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und fiel Jerry sofort um den Hals.

„W-Was war das?", fragte er mit ängstlicher Stimme.

„Lord Volltrottel, wer sonst."

„A-Aber wie..."

„Draco, hast du meine besonderen Connections vergessen? Nur weil man das Scheißteil nicht mehr sieht heißt das nicht, dass es nicht noch funktioniert."

„Oh..."

„Ja."

„Heißt das, du hast öfters solche Visionen?"

„Nein, nur, wenn er mal wieder extra blutrünstig ist."

„Oh Gott... wie lange musst du dir so was schon ansehen?"

„Seit er wieder auferstanden ist."

„Wie hältst du das nur aus...?"

„Das wirst du ab jetzt auch müssen, Schatz. Ich hab dich gewarnt, dass es so kommt. Ich hab Schmerzen, du hast Schmerzen. Ich hab Visionen, du hast Visionen. Ich sterbe, du stirbst. Und andersherum. Ich hab dich gewarnt."

„J-ja, aber sonst wärst du... ich meine..."

„Ich glaube, du hättest mich doch lieber nicht retten sollen. Deswegen musst du so leiden."

„N-nein... Nein. Wenn du das seit Jahren aushältst, kann ich das auch. Wir sind nicht mehr alleine."

Er sah Jerry fest an, bevor er ihn küsste.

„Wir schaffen das schon, irgendwie.", flüsterte er.

„Ja."

Als sie sich wieder lösten wurde ihnen zwei kleine Flakons mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit unter die Nase gehalten. Verwundert sahen sie auf.

„Professor Snape?", fragte Jerry verwirrt.

„Serverus, nenn mich Serverus, immerhin bist du der Freund meines Patenkindes."

„Das würden Sie nicht sagen, wenn Sie wüssten, wer ich wirklich bin.", murmelte er.

„Sag mir wer du wirklich bist und ich werde sehen, ob ich es dann noch mal sage. Du kannst mich übrigens duzen. Jetzt nehmt die Tränke, sie werden euch schon nicht vergiften."

Jeder nahm ein Flakon.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Trank für traumlosen Schlaf."

Einen Moment war Stille, dann Begann Draco leise zu reden.

„Onkel Sev, vertraust du mir?

„Ja, natürlich."

„Glaubst du mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich Jerry wirklich liebe?"

„Ja." 

„Vertraust du ihm?"

„...ja."

„Egal wer er ist?"

„...ja. Wenn du ihm vertraust glaube ich dir, dass man ihm vertrauen kann."

„Auch wenn du ihn vorher gehasst hast?"

„..."

„Onkel Sev?"

„Wer ist er Draco." 

„Er ist meine große Liebe, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn ihr euch hasst."

~Ich hasse ihn nicht.~, zischte Jerry leise.

„Sag doch einfach, wer er ist."

„Und wenn du mich dann hinterher dafür hasst, das ich ihn Liebe?"

„Werde ich nicht. Ich könnte dich nie hassen, das weißt du doch."

„Doch, dafür schon." Er biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte angestrengt auf seine Hände.

„Jetzt sag doch einfach, Draco, mach es nicht noch schwerer, als es sowieso schon ist.", seufzte Jerry.

„Harry Potter.", hauchte Draco extremst leise.

„Was? Ich hab kein Wort verstanden.", sagte Snape sanft. Er sah, wie schwer es für sein Patenkind war.

„Harry Potter, Onkel Sev, ich liebe Harry Potter."

„... WAS!?!?!?!?!" Geschockt sprang Snape auf, „POTTER?!?"

„Nein, jetzt bin ich Jerry Phoenix."

„Ich... glaub es nicht. Mein Patenkind hat was mit Harry Potter."

„Siehst du, du kannst mich doch hassen.", sagte Draco leise und schmiegte sich trostsuchend an Jerry.

„JA!... NEIN!... Nein, ich hasse dich nicht, Draco, ich bin nur etwas... erstaunt...?"

„Und, wie war das mit dem duzen?", fragte Jerry mit herausforderndem Ton.

„... ja. Draco sagt er liebt dich und vertraut dir. Ich liebe ihn wie meinen eigenen Sohn, also werde ich wohl auch mit dir klarkommen müssen, wenn ich ihn nicht verlieren will. Aber wenn du ihm weh tust schwöre ich dir dich sehr langsam und qualvoll umzubringen."

„Das solltest du nicht tun, Serverus, wenn ich ihm wehtue tut es mir genauso weh wie ihm. Wenn du mich langsam und qualvoll tötest, tötest du ihn langsam und qualvoll. Draco hat vorhin unsere Seelen gebunden um meine vor Voldemort zu retten."

„Was? Stimmt das Draco?"

Stumm nickte der.

„Oh..."

Der blonde richtete sich auf und umarmte Snape.

„Danke, dass du ihn nicht hasst. Ich liebe ihn über alles, ich würde für ihn sterben. Wenn du ihn hasst, dann hasst du mich und ich will nicht, das du mich hasst.", hauchte er dem schwarzhaarigen Mann ins Ohr, sodass nur der es hören konnte, löste sich dann wieder und kuschelte sich zurück an Jerry.

„Bitte sag das niemandem, erst recht nicht Dumbledore, ja Serverus?", bat Jerry.

„Schon klar Potter."

„Jerry, oder Phoenix wenn du drauf bestehst, aber ich fände es besser, wenn du mich bei Vornamen nennst und duzt. Harry Potter gibt es nicht mehr, den hat Dumbledore schon vor einem halben Jahr sterben lassen ohne sich darum zu kümmern."

Am Ende klang Jerry verbittert. Tröstend gab Draco ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

„Ein gutes hat es. Wäre das nicht passiert wären wir wohl jetzt nicht zusammen und ich hätte die Chance auf die große Liebe verpasst. Sieh es doch so, Honey."

„Hast recht, Schatz, hast ja recht."

Sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem liebevollen Kuss. Snape lächelte leicht. Draco schien glücklich zu sein, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er war bestimmt nicht derjenige, der dieses Glück zerstören würde. Beide Jungs hatten es schwer gehabt in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie bis jetzt lebten und er gönnte es ihnen von Herzen, dass sie jetzt endlich glücklich waren und ihren schweren Weg nicht alleine gehen mussten. Denn das der Weg schwer war stand außer Frage. Wenn er so nachdachte war Potter, äh, Jerry gar nicht so, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Er war nicht wie sein Vater, die Zeit, die er in Slytherin gelebt hat war er eigentlich ganz normal. Er hätte nie erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Potter hinter der Maske des Jerry Phoenix stecken könnte. Obwohl es eigentlich leicht zu deuten gewesen wäre. Er sprach Parsel, außerdem hat Draco gesagt, er hätte ich mal gehasst. Spätestens da hätte er drauf kommen müssen, doch Jerry war ganz anders, als das Bild, das er von Potter hatte... egal, de Jungs mussten Schlafen.

Er räusperte sich vernehmbar.

Langsam lösten die Jungs ihre Lippen wieder voneinander und blickten ihn fragend an.

„Ihr solltet schlafen gehen, ihr seht erschöpft aus."

Beide nickten und kuschelten sich gemeinsam ins Bett, nachdem sie ihren Trank getrunken hatten, und waren kurz darauf auch schon eingeschlafen. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Sorry, ich weiß der Teil ist nicht wirklich das Wahre, aber er ist wichtig, später (also der Seelenbund und Snapes Wissen). Ich hab in letzter Zeit ziemliche Probleme mit meinem PC, deswegen schreib ich jetzt bei einer Freundin von mir *sich hiermit lieb bedankt*, die mir die ganze Zeit über die Schulter guckt und sagt ich soll doch schneller machen *deathglare zu LonelyAngel*

Und VIELEN DANK für die ganzen lieben Reviews, die ihr mir geschrieben habt, eigentlich antworte ich ja immer mit einer ENS, aber da ich bei Angel schreibe kann ich nur kurz ins Internet (ihr PC wirft einen wegen so einem alten Virus den sie nicht wegbekommt immer schon nach ein paar Minuten raus und es ist schon fast Schwerstarbeit ein Kapitel hoch zu laden... *dem Ding eins über den Deckel geb*)

Hoffe ihr lest die nächsten Teile trotz dieses... Missgeschicks und reviewed schön fleißig. ^^

Bye, Assassin. *waves*


	8. Kapitel 07

Hallo, erst mal! Hmmm, also ich wollte nur einen kurzen Einwurf machen, für alle, die diese Fic jetzt bei fanfiction.net lesen. Ich habe die Story schon im Animexx veröffentlicht, d.h., ich werde erst einmal die bis jetzt vorhandenen Chapters nach und nach hochladen. Also nicht böse sein wenn ich ersteinmal die Kommentare unkommentiert lasse. 

Mir ist noch aufgefallen, dass die Leser von FF.net viel härter kritisieren.

Ich wollt nur mal sagen, dass dies meine erste Fic ist, also seid nicht zu hart! Ich weiß, dass mein Schreibstil nicht ausgereift ist, aber ich schreibe ja auch nicht um irgendwelche hochgradigen Wettbewerbe zu gewinnen, sondern einfach nur aus Spaß, und den möchte ich auch behalten!

Weil so viele gemeint hatten es würde so viel geküsst werden in meiner Fic möchte ich nur eins dazusagen: ich mag es von meinem Freund geküsst und geknuddelt zu werden, genauso wie meine Charaktere. In jede der Figuren fließt ein wenig von mir selbst, so also auch diese vorliebe. Wem das nicht gefällt kann es ja ignorieren, oder, wenn es jemandem ganz und gar nicht gefällt muss er meine Fic ja nicht lesen, was ich aber wirklich schade fände. 

Nu aber genug hier, viel Spaß beim Lesen!! 

~Assassin.

Kapitel 7 

Blass saß Hermine in einem der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer. Auch die anderen Schüler schienen sich nicht wirklich wohl zu fühlen.

Dieser Schrei... was war das gewesen? Wer war das gewesen? Noch immer konnte sie den Nachhall der Panik in sich spüren, die der Schrei mit sich getragen hatte. Sofort nach dem Schrei war Prof. McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt, wo sich schon alle versammelt hatten und hatte ihnen befohlen dort zu bleiben und auf keinen Fall ihren Turm zu verlassen. Seit dem saßen sie nun alle dort und versuchten sich etwas Wärme vom Feuer zu erlangen, nachdem von dem Schrei nach Hilfe alles in ihnen zu Eis erstarrt war. 

Was war nur geschehen? Wer auch immer das war schien beinahe zu Tode verängstigt, außer sich vor Sorge, panisch. Noch nie hatte die braunhaarige Hexe solch starke Gefühle gespürt. 

„W-was war das?", fragte ein kleiner Erstklässler schüchtern und leise in die nur vom Prasseln des Feuers unterbrochene Stille.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Weiß nicht."

„Frag lieber WER es war."

Die Antworten flogen ebenso leise durch den Raum wie die Frage.

„Was kann nur passiert sein?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber woher kam der Schrei?"

„Wir haben ihn doch alle gehört, oder?"

„Ja..."

„Mhmmm..."

„Schon..."

„Gruselig."

„Habt ihr das auch gefühlt?"

„Diese Gefühle?"

„Ja."

„Angst."

„Eher Panik."

„Nein, voller Sorge."

„Herzschmerz."

„Nein, kein Selbstmitleid. Mehr so... die Angst jemanden zu verlieren."

„Ja, als meine Mutter krank war, da war es so ähnlich, nur nicht so stark... ich sollte mich schämen, meine eigene Mutter..."

„Als meine Eltern gestorben sind war ich taub. Es war als würde ich innerlich einfrieren. Aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie jetzt."

„Als würde das Herz bluten."

„Es hat einen Moment lang fast wehgetan, so heftig."

„Habt ihr jemals so stark gefühlt?"

„Nein."

„Bisher noch nie."

„Niemals."

„Furchtbar."

„Stellt euch nur vor, das ist nur ein Echo von dem wahren Gefühl..."

„...du meinst es war noch heftiger und das war nur ein Echo?"

„Unvorstellbar."

„Wer kann solch starke Gefühle haben?"

„Wer kann sie auf andere projizieren?"

„Stell euch nur vor, noch heftiger!"

„Ich frag mich echt, was so schlimm sein kann, dass man so fühlt."

„Ja, es muss fürchterlich sein."

Nachdenklich und leise flogen diese Worte durch den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, während alle nur ins Feuer starrten. 

~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~

Langsam tauchte er aus der Dämmerung des Schlafes auf und öffnete nach einer Weile vorsichtig. Gut, es war dunkel. Er öffnete seine Augen ganz und blickte direkt auf die silber-blonden Haare seines Freundes. Sanft drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf diese und drückte ihn dann fester an sich. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, bis er schließlich an einer vollkommen in schwarz gekleideten Person hängen blieb, die in einem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett schlief. Professor Snape! Er war bei ihnen geblieben, hatte über ihren Schlaf gewacht. Früher hätte er nie gedacht, dass dieses alte Ekel zu so etwas im Stande wäre, aber als er ihn hier so sah konnte er nicht anders als zu lächeln. Er hatte den Professor besser kennen gelernt und er konnte wirklich nett sein, wenn man nicht gerade Gryffindor, oder der Sohn seines Feindes James Potter, also Harry Potter, war, oder auch noch beides. Der Mann war verbittert, er litt noch immer an dem Schmerz, den sein Vater ihm vor vielen Jahren zugefügt hatte. So groß wie sein Hass auf ihn, den Sohn dieser verletzenden Person, gewesen war, muss die Wunde, die dem Hauslehrer der Slytherin zugefügt wurde, enorm gewesen sein. Und trotzdem hatte er sich bereiterklärt sich mit ihm zu vertragen, Draco zuliebe. Der Blonde musste ihm wirklich viel bedeuten, er schien in ihm seinen Sohn zu sehen, so wie Draco in ihm mehr einen Vater als einen Patenonkel sah. Er erinnerte sich an den ersten Tag, als der schwarzhaarige Lehrer sie beim Küssen in ihrem Zimmer erwischt hatte, als er ihnen ihre Stundenpläne bringen wollte. Er hatte ihm einfach so sein Vertrauen geschenkt, nur weil er sie zusammen gesehen hatte. Er würde nichts tun, was den Blonden verletzen konnte. Und wenn dieser sich nun einmal in Harry Potter verliebt hatte, dann akzeptierte er auch das, auch wenn es ihm nicht besonders gefällt. Hauptsache Draco ist glücklich.

Wärme stieg in Jerry auf. Wer wünschte sich nicht Eltern, die so verständnisvoll sind und sogar über ihren eigenen Schatten springen, um ihr Kind glücklich zu machen? Er verstand, warum sein Geliebter diesen Mann so mochte. Als er noch ein Gryffindor was hätte er sich nie vorstellen können jemals so zu denken. Doch jetzt hatte er sie alle von einer anderen Seite kennen gelernt. Er hatte in seiner Zeit als Slytherin diese beobachtet. Sie schienen den anderen Häusern gegenüber wie eine feste Einheit zu stehen, ließen vor den anderen keinen von ihnen hängen, egal ob sie ihn nun mochten oder nicht. Doch innerhalb des Hauses war das anders. Sie nannten sich respektvoll beim Nachnamen, nur gute Freunde sprachen sich mit Vornamen an. Doch auch wenn sie sich nicht wirklich mochten halfen sie einander wo sie nur konnten, keiner sollte hinter den anderen zurückstehen. Es hatte Jerry wirklich beeindruckt, wie fest der Zusammenhalt selbst zwischen den Slytherins ist, die normalerweise nicht mal ein Wort miteinander wechselten, wenn mal Hilfe benötigt wird. Der Hut hatte damals an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts recht gehabt. In Slytherin konnte man wahre Freunde finden, wann immer man sie brauchte. Noch nie hatte er gesehen, wie sie einen von ihnen verstoßen hatten, wie die Gryffindors es mit ihm gemacht hatten, auch wenn die Differenzen zwischen ihnen riesig. Und Differenzen gab es im Hause Slytherin. Allein schon, weil ein Teil dem Dunklen Lord folgt, ein Teil dazu gezwungen wird, ein Teil gegen ihren Willen von ihm ferngehalten wird und ein Teil sich ihm auf gar keinen Fall anschließen will. Und trotzdem hielten sie zusammen. Wirklich bewundernswert...

Ohne das er es bemerkt hatte war der Mann auf dem Stuhl aufgewacht.

„Guten Morgen, Jerry." 

„Huh? Oh, sorry. Morgen Serverus."

„Schläft er noch?"

„Ja."

Liebevoll strich Jerry Draco eine Strähne seines silberblonden Haares aus der Stirn und geb ihm ein sanftes Küsschen drauf.

„Danke.", sagte Jerry nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen hatten.

„Danke? Wofür?"

„Dafür, dass du so nett zu mir bist, dafür, dass für Draco wie ein Vater und immer für ihn da bist, dafür, dass du unsere Liebe akzeptiert hast, einfach für alles, was du getan hast. Danke."

„Auch dafür, dass ich dich all die Jahre wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hab? Dafür, dass ich deinen Vater in dir gesehen hab und dich dafür gehasst hab? Willst du dich dafür auch bedanken?"

„Ja. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es hat mir geholfen. Ich kam hierher nach Hogwarts und war mit einem Schlag berühmt, berühmt für etwas, dass nicht ich sondern meine Mutter getan hat. Sie hat mich beschützt und ich war berühmt dafür, dafür, dass meine Eltern gestorben sind, während ich noch lebte und das bei Muggeln, die mich mehr hassten als du das jemals getan hast. Das einzigste was ich kannte waren Hass und Angst als ich hierher kam. Und dann war ich mit einem Schlag berühmt und die Leute sind schon ausgeflippt, wenn sie nur meine Hand schütteln durften. Schlagartig hatte ich Massen von Freunden, obwohl sich vorher nie jemand mit mir befreunden wollte. Alle wollten meine Freunde sein und das nur weil ich berühmt war. Weißt du wie schwer es ist ständig von einem ins andere Extreme zu fallen? In den Ferien gehasst und der Schule verehrt? Ständig hat sich alles verändert, mal waren alle meine Freunde, dann wurde ich wieder gehasst und gefürchtet. Ich konnte mir nie sicher sein, wie die Laune der anderen gerade war wenn ich auftauchte, ob sie einen neuen Grund gehabt haben mich von sich zu stoßen, oder ob sie doch lieber die Verehrer-Masche auflegten. Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben hatte ich Freunde, doch die kamen nur zu mir, wenn ich ihnen nützlich war, ansonsten ließen sie mich fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Bei dir konnte ich mich drauf verlassen, dass du mich hasst. Du hasst nie so getan als ob du mich mochtest, nur weil ich einen bekannten Namen hatte. Deswegen war ich manchmal echt tierisch sauer auf dich, aber es hat mir geholfen nicht davonzufliegen. Deswegen danke."

„Was ist mit Granger und Weasley? Und was ist mit Dumbledore?"

„Ja, das mit Schlammblut und Wiesel ist so eine Sache..."

Ein verbittertes Lachen kam über seine Lippen.

„Ich habe wirklich jahrelang gedacht, sie wären so etwas wie meine besten Freunde. Aber da waren sie wohl anderer Meinung. Weißt du, ich hab damals Draco bei Mme. Malkins getroffen. Er hat mich angesprochen, gesagt dass er zu Slytherin will und das er keine Schlammblüter mag, erst recht nicht, wenn sie nicht einmal wussten, dass sie Zauberer waren außerdem hat er Hagrid beleidigt, meinen ersten „Freund". Dann später im Zug hat er Ron beleidigt, nachdem der sich über seinen Namen lustig gemacht hatte. Ich war sauer auf ihn und bin deswegen zu Gryffindor gegangen, der Hut wollte mich nämlich erst zu Slytherin stecken. Mit Ron, dachte ich, könnte ich mich eher verstehen. Wir haben uns schon auf der Hinfahrt unterhalten, nachdem er gehört hat, wer ich bin. Weißt du was Rons größtes Begehren ist? Damals, im ersten Schuljahr, als wir in den Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen haben, hat er mir erzählt, dass er sich selbst gesehen hat, wie er alle seine Brüder übertrumpft hat. Er wollte der beste sein. Wenn er mein bester Freund galt war er schon auf den ersten Blick bekannter als sie. Er liebte dieses ewige „Guck mal, da ist Ron, der beste Freund von Harry Potter.", er liebte diese Aufmerksamkeit, die er dadurch bekam. Aber das hat ihm schon bald nicht mehr gereicht. Er war sauer auf mich, dass er immer in meinem Schatten stand, er wollte, dass er der Mittelpunkt war. Ich hätte ihm den Mittelpunkt gerne überlassen, ich hab es gehasst immer im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Wahrscheinlich hat er sehr genau gewusst, wie sehr er mich verletzte, als er mir letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier misstraut hat und mich schlecht gemacht hat. So stand er auch mal im Mittelpunkt, aber nur für kurze Zeit. Als das nämlich vorbei war kam er zurück zu mir. Er hat mich nur ausgenutzt. Genau wie alle anderen. Schlammblut zum Beispiel. Am Anfang vom ersten Jahr hat sie sich mehr oder weniger überall unbeliebt gemacht. Sie galt als besserwisserische Kuh. Aber kaum hatte sie sich an Halloween mit mir und Ron angefreundet galt sie als schlau und die anderen respektierten sie. Und das nur, weil sie mit Harry Potter befreundet war. 

Und Dumbledore? Der hat mich genauso ausgenutzt. Immer wenn mein Name gebraucht wurde hat er mich aus meiner Ecke geholt, wenn ich nicht gebraucht wurde hat er mich wieder weggestellt und nicht beachtet. Ich war nur Mittel zu Zweck, er hat nicht den Menschen in mir gesehen. Er wusste wie meine Verwandten sind und trotzdem hat er mich jede Sommerferien dorthin zurück geschickt. Ich hab ihm geschrieben, was sie getan haben, ich habe Eule um Eule geschickt mit Briefen, das er mich da rausholt. Er hat nur einmal geantwortet und gesagt, dass er sich später darum kümmert, weil er gerade keine Zeit hat. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich es da nicht mehr aushalte, hab im gesagt, dass sie mich da noch umbringen. Er hat nicht einmal mehr geantwortet, er hat mich einfach ignoriert. Er hätte mich da verrecken lassen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Deswegen habe ich angefangen ihn zu hassen, alle zu hassen, die in meinem Leben um mich rumgeschlichen sind. Dieser Hass hat mich am Leben gehalten und gleichzeitig umgebracht. Harry Potter ist gestorben, dafür ist Jerry geboren. Aus der Asche Harry Potters ist Jerry auferstanden, deswegen Jerry Phoenix.

Jerry und Harry, zwei so verschiedene Menschen in einem Körper. Keiner hat mich erkannt und das soll auch so bleiben. Ich bin glücklich als Jerry, vor allem mit Draco. Als Harry war ich nie glücklich, ich hab immer nur en lieben netten Jungen gespielt, damit keiner Fragen stellt, warum ich denn so anders bin. Ich will nie wieder Harry sein. Endlich bin ich so, wie ich wirklich bin und man akzeptiert mich dafür, endlich kann ich wahre Freunde finden, nicht irgendwelche, die nur hinter dem Ruhm meines Namens her sind und endlich habe ich gelernt was Liebe ist. Und Draco werde ich unter keinen Umständen wieder hergeben."

„Ich dich auch nicht, Honey, ich dich auch nicht.", sagte Draco leise. Überrascht blickte Harry zu dem Blonden runter.

„Mhmmm.", murmelte der die Antwort in einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss hinein.

Snape schmunzelte.

„Morgen Draco."

„Morgen Onkel Sev. Warst du die ganze Nacht da?"

„Ja. Bin wohl eingeschlafen."

„Und hast dann gleich die Gelegenheit genutzt meinen Freund auszuquetschen, was?"

„Ähm, ja. Aber es scheint ihm gut getan zu haben sich das Ganze von der Seele geredet zu haben. Hat ihn anscheinend ganz schön erschöpft..."

Lächelnd wies er auf den jetzt schlafenden Schwarzhaarigen. Erstaunt sah Draco seinen Geliebten an, der tatsächlich wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Naja, er hat ja auch lange geredet..." 

„Hast du alles gehört?"

„Ich bin von deinem Guten Morgen aufgewacht."

„'Tschuldige."

„Schon okay. War gut, das ich zugehört hab, jetzt weiß ich, bei was ich vorsichtig sein muss."

Er kuschelte sich in die Halsbeuge des Schlafenden.

„Schlaf auch noch ein bisschen. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer, okay?"

Der Blonde nickte nur verschlafen, bevor auch er in das Land der Träume abdriftete.


	9. Kapitel 08

Hallo erst mal! Ich weiß, es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber ich war in den Ferien verreist und konnte deswegen nicht weiterschreiben. Eigentlich hatte ich zweimal was Hochgeladen, einmal die Mitteilung, das es bis zum nächsten Chap etwas dauert und einmal einen Dank und Antworten zu euren Kommentaren. Keine Ahnung wieso, aber keins von beiden wurde Online gestellt... 

Es ist mir jetzt zu viel Arbeit alles noch mal zu schreiben, also will ich hiermit nur sagen, dass ich mich über jedes Kommentar riesig freue und ich mich hiermit herzlich beDANKEn will!!!!!

Ich hab in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Stress in der Schule, also werden die Updates wohl unregelmäßiger, aber ich verspreche fleißig weiterzuschreiben, auch wenn es dauert. Ich stecke zur Zeit leider in einem kleinen kreaTIEF, was diese Fic betrifft, also kann es nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn es etwas länger dauert. Auch schreibe ich zur Zeit noch an ein paar anderen HP-Fics, das verlangsamt das alles auch noch ein wenig. Ich werde diese bald hochladen, sobald sie fertig sind. Ich hoffe ihr schaut da auch mal rein! Ich hoffe ihr seid mir deswegen nicht böse und habt die Geduld etwas zu warten!

Aber jetzt Schluss hier, viel Spaß beim lesen!

~Assassin.

Kapitel 8 

Die Stimmung im Schloss war unruhig. Keiner hatte eine Antwort gefunden, wo denn der Schrei jetzt herkam. Schon zum Frühstück waren alle Schüler gemeinsam in der großen Halle, was schon eine echte Besonderheit war. Für gewöhnlich konnte jeder zum Frühstück kommen und gehen wann er Lust hatte, solange er noch pünktlich hinterher beim Unterricht ankam. Doch diesmal war die Halle schon relativ früh vollständig gefüllt, nur Draco, Jerry und Snape fehlten, da diese noch in den Kerkern schliefen. 

Kaum hatte Professor Dumbledore die Halle durch die Tür hinter dem Lehrertisch betreten, wurde er auch schon mit Fragen bestürmt. Er winkte jedoch nur halbherzig ab.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dazu nichts sagen, weil ich selber nichts weiß. Alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass es Probleme bei Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Phoenix gab, da Mr. Phoenix scheinbar von irgendwem oder irgendetwas angegriffen wurde, oder so. Ich kann es, wie gesagt, nicht genau sagen. Jetzt ist aber scheinbar alles wieder okay und Professor Snape kümmert sich um die beiden. Bitte esst jetzt weiter und denkt nicht mehr so viel darüber nach, alles ist wieder in Ordnung." Damit setzte er sich hin und aß, alles andere um ihn herum ignorierend, gelassen sein Frühstück.

Die Schüler hingegen waren alles andere als gelassen und starrten ihn erst einige Zeit unzufrieden an, bevor auch sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück widmeten und sich weiter untereinander unterhielten.

„Er will doch wohl nicht im Ernst behaupten, er wüsste nicht was los ist.", regte sich Ron leise auf.

„Fielleicht weiß err es ja wirklich nich.", mutmaßte Viktor.

„Ja, isch glaub auch, dass er es nischt weiß.", fügte Pascal, Fleurs Mate, hinzu.

„Ich denke auch, dass err es nich weiß. Sein Aura verwirrt ist.", bemerkte Sarah, Viktors Mate, schüchtern, „Er ist unsicher, was er davon halten soll."

„Schade, dass `arry nischt da ist. Er würde es beschtimmt fienden raus.", seufzte Fleur nur, während Hermine bis dahin geschwiegen hatte.

„Es war Malfoy.", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Was?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Der Schrei, das war Malfoy."

„Niemals, der hat keine Gefühle, erst recht keine so starken."

„Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass Phoenix angegriffen wurde. Wer sonst sollte geschrieen haben, wenn nicht Malfoy? Keiner sonst hatte Zugang zu ihren Räumen und außerdem hat Prof. Dumbledore doch gesagt, dass Soulmates einander verteidigen würden. Wenn er ihm also nicht helfen konnte, was sollte er dann anderes tun, als Hilfe zu rufen? Ich denke es war Malfoy."

„Er ist stark geworden."

„Oh ja, das kannst du laut sagen."

Verwirrt sah Viktor Ron an, öffnete dann jedoch seinen Mund, um es noch einmal laut zu sagen. Schnell bedeutete ihm Hermine es zu lassen.

„Das ist nur ein Sprichwort, Viktor. Er wollte damit sagen, dass du recht hast. Du musst es nicht wirklich noch mal laut sagen."

„Ah... okay." 

~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~ °-° ~*~

Als sie wieder aufwachten war es schon fast Lunch-Zeit. Schnell sprangen sie unter die Dusche und schlenderten dann gemeinsam in Richtung Große Halle.

„Warum gucken die alle so. Wir sind doch nicht die einzigen Nachfahren, warum gucken sie nicht die anderen an?", fragte Jerry leicht genervt.

„Weil keiner der anderen so wunderbar ist wie du?", fragte Draco in scherzhaftem Ton.

„Hahaaa,", erwiderte Jerry sarkastisch und stieß seinem Freund spielerisch mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, „bestimmt."

Dieser hielt sich den Brustkorb und jammerte übertrieben über die Rippen, die der Schwarzhaarige ihm wahrscheinlich gebrochen hatte. Dieser schenkte ihm einen liebevollen Blick und zog ihn weiter durch die Gänge.

Oh, wie er das hasste, wieder stand er im Mittelpunkt, wie schon so oft in seinem verdammten Leben. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Verdammt noch mal, er war doch kein Zootier, das zum Glück aller kostenfrei zu bestaunen war! Und da hatte er gedacht früher hätte er viel Aufmerksamkeit gehabt... im Gegensatz zu jetzt war es gar nichts. 

Warum konnte er nicht einmal normal sein? Oder, wenn das schon nicht ging und er etwas Besonderes war, warum konnte diese Besonderheit dann nicht wie bei den anderen auch in der Norm liegen? Aber neeiiiiinnn, er, Harry verdammt noch mal Potter, schaffte es immer im Mittelpunkt zu landen, selbst wenn er einen anderen Namen hatte. Er hasste es.

Grummelnd warf er jedem einen Deathglare zu, der auch nur annähernd in seine Richtung blickte, um dann sein Frühstück mit dem gleichen Blick zu erfassen.

„Schlechte Laune, Jerry?", fragte Draco zuckersüß.

„Nein, wie kommst du nur darauf?", zischte er ironisch zurück.

Der Blonde lachte nur leise und drückte sein Bein beruhigend an das des neben ihm sitzenden Schwarzhaarigen.

„Dein Essen brauchst du jedenfalls nicht so anblicken, ich bin mir eigentlich so ziemlich sicher, das es schon tot ist."

„Hahaaa, wie witzig du doch heute wieder bist."

„Ja, nicht wahr?", wieder lachte er leise, als er den Blick seines Freunden auffing.

„Draco...", ein drohender unterton schwang in Jerrys Stimme mit.

„Schon gut, Honey, iss schneller, dann hast du es schnell hinter dir. Bei deinen ganzen mörderischen Blicken hast du das Essen vergessen, ich bin nämlich schon fertig."

„Hmmm...", kam nur ein Grummeln als Antwort, doch der Schwarzhaarige setzte den Rat um und beschleunigte sein Esstempo.

Danach zogen sie sich wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück.

Mit einem Seufzer warf sich Jerry frustriert aufs Bett.

„Man... mich kotzt der Hausarrest an. Ich will raus, Quidditch spielen oder nach Hogsmade... oder an den See... ich hasse es eingesperrt zu sein."

„Die eine Woche wirst du doch wohl überleben."

„Nein. Ich hasse es die ganze Zeit beobachtet zu werden. Und das werde ich hier im Schloss, wo kann ich denn schon hin, außer hier ins Zimmer, wo wir nicht angestarrt werden? Ich will raus, an die frische Luft... irgendwohin, wo ich mich frei fühlen kann ohne von irgendjemandem angeglotzt zu werden wie ein Tier im Zoo. Ich komme mir vor wie bei den Dursleys, wenn ich hier die ganze Zeit im Zimmer hocke."

Draco legte sich neben seinen Freund und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. 

„Wir können zu Onkel Sev rübergehen. Selbst die anderen Slytherins gehen nicht freiwillig zu ihm. Oder ins Zaubertränke-Labor."

„Und was sollen wir da machen?"

„Immerhin sind wir nicht mehr hier, oder? Wir können ja ein paar Tränke brauen, vielleicht zeigt uns Onkel Sev ja ein paar interessante. Oder wir quatschen einfach so mit ihm."

„Hmmm..." 

Lustlos kuschelte er sich enger an den Blonden, legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter, schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge die so verführerisch vor seiner Nase war und schloss die Augen.

Einige Stunden später entschlossen sie sich dann doch noch mal rauszugehen und ein wenig durch das Schloss zu spazieren.

Sie waren gerade in einen normalerweise wenig begangenen Gang eingebogen, als auf einmal ein Mädchen in Draco hineinlief. Mit einem erschrockenen laut fiel sie zu Boden.

„Entschuldigun' fiellmals.", sagte sie mit ihrer leisen Stimme, als sie aufblickte.

„Oh, irr seid es."

„Ja, wir. `tschuldigung, ich hab nicht hingeguckt, wo ich hinlaufe. Hast du dir wehgetan?"

„Nein, nein, schon gutt."

Sie ergriff die Hand, die Jerry ihr hinhielt und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen.

Plötzlich bekam dieser jedoch einen harten Schlag auf den Oberarm und ließ deswegen das Mädchen vor Schreck los. Mit einem Schmerzlaut kam sie erneut auf den Boden auf.

Zornig drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und blickte in das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Viktor.

„Was sollte das.", fauchte er.

„Fass sie nie wiederr an, verrstanden?" Der Bulgarer packte ihn fest am Kragen. 

„Ich wollte ihr doch nur aufhelfen!"

Schmerzhaft wurde er von dem Größeren an die Wand gepresst.

„Lass ihn los.", mischte sich nun auch Draco mit eiskalter Stimme ein.

Das Mädchen rappelte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf und schlang von hinten ihre Arme um ihren Mate Viktor. Leise sagte sie ein paar Worte auf bulgarisch zu ihm. Der hatte Jerry noch immer nicht losgelassen, sah aber die zornige Miene von dessen Mate nicht, die ihm schnell klargemacht hätte, das er loslassen sollte.

„Ich sagte, du sollst ihn LOSLASSEN!!", brüllte er Viktor an.

Seine Magie begann sich zu entladen und erfasste den jungen Mann, der seinen Mate bedrohte. Alles andere als sanft flog dieser erst gegen die Decke, dann gegen die Wände. Mit lodernden Augen ließ Draco ihn jedes Mal schmerzhafter aufprallen. Das Mädchen, Sarah, schrie um Hilfe. Sie wusste, sie konnte sich nicht einmischen. Draco verteidigte schließlich nur seinen Mate, der von ihrem angegriffen wurde, als er ihr helfen wollte.

Endlich kam Hilfe. Die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall starrten erschrocken auf die Geschehnisse. 

„Hören Sie sofort auf, Mr. Malfoy!", rief die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors entsetzt.

Viktor blieb mitten in der Luft stehen und Draco wandte sich ihr zu.

„Was?!"

„Hören Sie sofort auf damit, wie können Sie nur einen unserer Gäste so behandeln!"

Sie schien ehrlich empört.

„ER hat Jerry angegriffen."

„Bitte was?!"

„Er hat Jerry angegriffen, als der mir hochgeholfen hat, als ich hingefallen bin.", sagte Sarah leise.

„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich sollte sie nicht anfassen.", antwortete Jerry.

„Nun, wie es scheint war ihr Zorn berechtigt, auch wenn ich finde, dass sie... nun ja, etwas... übertrieben haben.", sagte Prof. Dumbledore, „Können Sie unseren Gast dann bitte wieder herunterlassen?"

„Aber gerne doch, Professor.", sagte Draco zuckersüß und ließ Viktor mit Kraft auf den Boden donnern.

„Mr. Malfoy!", schrie Prof. McGonagall entsetzt, als sie mehrer Knochen brechen hörte.

„Das ist mein Name, Professor. Und wie sie sehen ist unser Gast auch wieder am Boden, wie Sie es wollten.", sagte er kühl, drehte sich dann um und ging mit Jerry davon.

Hab gerade gesehen, dass man bei animexx keine Ankündigungen hochladen kann. Sie haben mir geschrieben, dass das nicht geht, weil es kein reguläres Kapitel ist... so ein Sche*ß... -.-;


	10. Kapitel 09

Hallo Leute!! Jaaaa, endlich geht's weiter, aber nach all dem Flehen musste ich doch weiterschreiben...^^

Nuja, ich hoffe euch gefällt der neue Teil und ich hoffe, dass meine Schreibblockade sich solangsam mal auflöst, aber was kann ich denn da schon groß machen? *schulter-zuck* Auf jedenfall hoffe ich auf Kommies!!! Also ran an die Tastaturen und schreibt!!!

Außerdem denke ich, dass ich nach diesem Chapter erstmal ganz offiziell mit dieser Fic pausiere (Ja ‚pausiere', das heißt ich hoffe es geht auch mal weiter!) und mich ersteinmal anderen Fics witme, zu denen mir im Moment mehr einfällt. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich mit keiner meiner Fics zur Zeit wirklcih zufrieden bin, aber ich hoffe doch, dass ihr sie trotzdem lest wenn sie On sind und Reviewed!

Ach ja, falls ihr euch fragt, wann das ganze spielt: Es ist im 5. Schuljahr, Sirius lebt also noch!

Jetzt aber schluss hier! Hier kommt endlich der langersehnte 9. Teil!!!

~Assassin.

**Kapitel 9**

„Mannooo, langweilig. Langweilig. lAnGwEiLiG. LaNgWeIlIg. LANGWEILIG. L-A-N-G-W-E-I-L-I-G. L.A.N.G.W.E.I..."

„Ja, Honey, ich habs verstanden. Du kannst jetzt wieder aufhören."

„Aber mir ist..."

„Langweilig, ich weiß. Und was soll ich deswegen jetzt machen?", fragte Draco inzwischen leicht genervt.

„Weiß nicht... beschäftige mich..."

Grinsend lehnte Jerry sich zu seinem Freund rüber und legte eine Hand auf dessen Knie. Dann begann er langsam mit ihr hoch und runter zu fahren, wobei er sich langsam in Richtung von dessen Schritt bewegte.

„So versaut, mein Süßer?", fragte dieser und schob die Hand weg.

„Menno...", maulte dieser schmollend.

„Jajajaaaa..."

„Wie lange müssen wir denn noch hier dumm rumsitzen? Wann ist die Woche endlich vorbei?"

„Heute ist erst der zweite Tag, du Witzkeks."

„Witzkeks? Was ist das denn?! Wie niedlich, Witzkeks!!", kicherte Jerry.

„Meine Güte, hast du's bald?"

„Ist ja gut, brauchst dich ja nicht so aufregen...", murmelte er und zog eine Schmolllippe, auf die Draco versöhnlich ein kleines Küsschen drückte.

„Ich reg mich nicht auf."

Er drückte seinem Freund ein Pergament und eine Schreibfeder in die Hand.

„Hier. Schreib was, mal was, oder such dir meinetwegen eine andere Beschäftigung, nnur lass mich bitte endlich lesen!"

„Ich... soll was... malen...", fragte Harry etwas... äh... irritiert... fassungslos... verwirrt.

„Wie alt war ich doch gleich? FÜNF?!?!?!"

„Du verhältst dich auf jedenfall so!"

„Jajaaaa, schon gut. Meine Güte, hat der mal wieder ‚ne Laune...", murmelte er leise, bevor er sich dann wirklich dem Pergament zuwandt und gedankenverloren draufstarrte. Draco warf ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu, erwiederte jedoch die schnippische antwort seines Freundes nicht und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Buch zu, in dem es gerade spannend wurde. Die Tausend Varianten zur Verwendung von Krötenschleim in Haar-Spülungstränken. Er verstand garnicht, was Harry daran so eklig fand, wer wollte denn schließlich nicht schöne und vor allem weiche Haare haben? Es war wirklich interessant, vielleicht sollte er das Buch ja mal Onkel Sev leihen... aber andererseits wäre diese Andeutung wohl zu eindeutig und er wollte dem Mann ja schließlich nicht wehtun... oder seine gute Note in Gefahr bringen.

Während Draco sich also mit diesem, für Harry eigentlich nur als abartig zu bezeichnenden, Themas beschäftigte, starrte der Schwarzhaarige noch immer gedankenverloren auf das leere Pergament, während er die Feder durch seine Finger immer wieder hindurchwirbeln ließ. Auf dem hinweg über die Finger, auf dem Rückweg unter den Fingern hindurch. Um jeden einzelnen Finger tanzte die Feder. Inzwischen hatte er diese „Kunst" auch mit der Feder beherrschen gelernt, was auf Grund ihrer Form um einiges schwieriger war als mit einem Muggel-Stift, sodass er das konnt ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen. Er hatte sich das schon vor Jahren bei einem Mitschüler aus der Muggelschule abgeguckt, als ihm im Unterricht langweilig war, weil er fand, dass es lustig aussieht. Auch Ron hatte verzweifelt versucht zu lernen wie das geht, doch er hatte einfach nicht die Gedult dafür zu üben. Auch Hermines versuche es ihm auf physikalischem Wege zu erklären sind fehlgeschlagen, aber das hatte Harry sich eigentlich von Anfang an denken können.

Eine kleine Falte erhob sich steil zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als er sie zusammen zog um besser nachdenken zu können.

Nach einer Weile stoppte er das Wirbeln seiner Feder und tauchte sie ins Tintenfass. Dann setzte er den Kiel vorsichtig aufs Papier, hielt jedoch kurz bevor er das papier berührte noch einmal an, damit sich kein dicker Tintenklecks gebildet hat, wenn er wirklich anfangen wollte zu schreiben.

Dann setzte er ihn ganz auf und begann.

DU 

_Mein Leben war leer,_

_meine Seele schmerzte._

_Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr._

_Schon lange hegte ich den Gedanken einfach zu verschwinden,_

_mich scheinbar in Luft aufzulösen._

_Ich wollte doch nur normal sein!_

_Egal was ich tat, _

_was auch immer ich anpackte._

_Es gab scheinbar nichts, wobei ich einfach normal war._

_Für die Muggel war ich ein Freak._

_Sie haben mich gehasst du verachtet, _

_für das was ich bin._

_Sie haben mich bestraft für Dinge,_

_von denen ich manchmal vorher nicht einmasl wusste, _

_dass es sie gab._

_Sie haben mich benutzt,_

_ausgenutzt._

_Es tat so weh, _

_ich wollte einfach nur normal sein,_

_wie alle anderen auch._

_Ich wusste nicht, warum ich anders war,_

_warum ICH der Freak war._

_Was war an mir so anders, als an den anderen Kindern?_

_Aber ich war anders. _

_Ich lernte es auf die harte Tour._

_Kaum war ich elf wurde ich in eine ganz ander Welt gestoßen._

_Und keiner war da um mich zu fangen._

_Warum auch?_

_Für die meisten war ich nur Harry Potter,_

_der-Junge-der-lebt._

_Wieder war ich anders..._

_Und ich wollte doch nur normal sein._

_Aber es war anders, besser._

_Ich hatte Freunde_

_Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben erfuhr ich was es bedeutet geliebt zu werden,_

_verehrt zu werden._

_Ich begriff._

_Ich würde niemals so sein wie alle andern._

_Egal, was ich tat, _

_ich war immer anders._

_Doch zum ersten mal war es nicht schlimm. _

_Schließlich hatte ich Freunde, die für mich da waren._

_Und wieder gab es etwas, dass ich auf die harte tour lernen sollte:_

_Freunde bleiben nicht ewig._

_So schnell wie sie kommen, können sie auch wieder weg sein._

_Warum? _

_Wer weiß das schon._

_Sie wendeten sich gegen mich._

_Mehrere male in mehreren Jahren._

_Und jedes mal tat es weh wie beim ersten mal._

_Ich begann mich zu verändern,_

_doch keiner sah es._

_Für alle war ich nur der goldene Junge,_

_warum auch sollte der unglücklich sein, _

_wenn ihn alle Welt verehrte?_

_Keiner verstand meinen Schmerz._

_Ich wurde voraus geschickt,_

_in einen Kampf, _

_in einen Krieg._

_Ich wurde vorausgeschickt, _

_weil die Erwachsenen Angst hatten._

_Kaum jemand sah es,_

_doch auch ich hatte Angst._

_Was hatten sie denn erwartet?_

_Ich war ein Kind,_

_sie schickten ein Kind in den Krieg, _

_ein Kind wie jedes andere auch... oder auch nicht._

_Nein, ich war nicht mehr nur anders in dieser Welt, _

_ich wurde anders gemacht._

_Und ich wurde anders. _

_Sie schickten ein Kind in den Krieg, _

_doch dieses Kind kam niemehr zurück._

_Ich musste erwachsen werden._

_Dabei wollte ich doch nur sein, wie alle anderen!_

_Aber wie kann man Kind sein, wenn man zusehen muss, _

_wie Menschen sterben, wie sie gefoltert werden?!_

_Sie haben mir meine Kindheit genommen, _

_weil sie zu feige waren._

_Sie wollten ihr friedliches Leben leben,_

_sie hatten Angst._

_Sie haben mich benutzt,_

_ausgenutzt._

_Es tat so weh..._

_schon wieder._

_Niemand bemerkte etwas,_

_niemand sah, wie Harry Potter vor ihren Augen starb._

_Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, _

_ich wollte, konnte einfach nicht mehr benutzt werden._

_Mein Leben war leer,_

_meine Seele schmerzte._

_Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr._

_Schon lange hegte ich den Gedanken einfach zu verschwinden,_

_mich scheinbar in Luft aufzulösen._

_Ich wollte doch nur normal sein!_

_Egal was ich tat, _

_was auch immer ich anpackte._

_Es gab scheinbar nichts, wobei ich einfach normal war._

_Und so ließ ich Harry Potter verschwinden..._

_Und Jerry Phoenix entstand, _

_wie eben ein Phönix aus der Asche._

_Doch wieder war ich nicht normal,_

_wieder war ich anders._

_Ich war ein Nachfahre,_

_doch nicht nur das, _

_ich war einer der stärksten._

_Würde es wieder werden wie immer? _

_Würde ich wieder benutzt, ausgenutzt werden?_

_Oder ist es anders..._

_Ja, es ist anders._

_Denn DU bist da._

_DU._

_DU bist der, der mich noch hier hält, in dieser Welt, _

_ohne DICH hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon aufgegeben._

_Ich wollte schließlich nur normal sein..._

_Ich wollte._

_Jetzt nicht mehr._

_DU machst mich zu etwas besonderem,_

_DU bist für mich da,_

_tröstest mich,_

_umarmst mich, _

_küsst mich,_

_liebst mich._

_DU._

_DU bist derjenige, _

_der mir dieses Leben lebenswert macht._

_DU allein hältst mich in dieser Welt._

_Darum möchte ich dir sagen,_

_dass ich dich Liebe,_

_mehr als alles andere, _

_mehr als mich selbst._

_Ich werde immer für mich da sein, wie DU für mich da bist,_

_ich werde dich immer trösten, so wie DU mich tröstest,_

_ich werde dich immer umarmen, so wie DU mich umarmst,_

_ich werde dich immer küssen, so wie DU mich küsst,_

_ich werde dich immer lieben, so wie DU mich liebst._

_Aus dem einfachen Grund:_

_Ich liebe dich._

Einen Moment starrte Harry noch auf das Pergament, bevor er es Draco reichte, der sich inzwischen neben ihm auf die Couch gekuschelt hatte. Er war aufgewühlt, es war, als müsste er alles nocheinmal durchleben. Schmerzhaft, aber auch irgendwie beruhigend. Denn jetzt war es vorbei, jetzt hatte er Draco

Stumm las der Blonde, bevor er seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund fest in die Arme nahm, noch immer schweigend.

Es waren keine Worte nötig, sie verstanden sich auch so. 

Ein warmes Leuchten umgab sie, als sie sich in ihr Bett zurückzugen um dort eng aneinander geschmiegt die Nähe des anderen zu genießen

Ein Bild, dass schwer zu beschreiben war, es drückte vieles aus. Sicherheit, Zufriedenheit, Geborgenheit, Glück, Friedlichkeit,...

Doch sollte man es mit einem Wort beschreiben, könnte man wohl nur eines sagen: Liebe.

Sooo, hier ist auch schon wieder Schluss. Wer wissen will, wie, wann, warum es weiter, bzw. nicht weiter geht, sollte die Ankündigung am Anfang lesen.

Ich möchte mich nochmal entschuldigen, für die vielen Fehler, die hier vermutlich rumschwirren, aber ich hab zur Zeit weder einen Beta-Leser, noch funktioniert mein Rechtschreib-Programm bei Word. Ich bitte also darum mir nochmal zu verzeihen.

Ich hab jetzt erstmal genug geschrieben, jetzt seid ihr an der Reihe: schreibt mir fleißig Reviews!!! Was mich ja mal interessieren würde ist, wie euch Harrys „Gedicht" gefallen hat. Naja, es war ja nicht wirklich ein Gedicht, mher eine Story oder so,  aber egal. Wie fandet ihrs?

Bis hoffentlich bald mal, Assassin.

Ihr könnt mir übrigends auch Mailen: camimue@web.de!!! ^^


End file.
